<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At The Ice Cream Parlor by ComeOnThrillMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679645">At The Ice Cream Parlor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnThrillMe/pseuds/ComeOnThrillMe'>ComeOnThrillMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Custody Battle, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Homophobia, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:59:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnThrillMe/pseuds/ComeOnThrillMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt: It had been seven years since the war and Harry was still adjusting. Everyone kept saying it would ‘take time’ and so he gave it time…but time apparently doesn’t heal all. He still had nightmares, he still grew nervous in crowds, and he still got recognized when he went out and public. Time didn’t change any of those things.<br/>The only thing that made anything better was Teddy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry runs into Draco at an ice cream shop and their children are adamant about a play-date. To Harry's surprise, Draco agrees.The two men must face changes after the war and about themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet-Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is still being written, so comments and kudos are welcome! I'm not sure how many chapters it will be or if I will end up changing the rating later, but stay tuned and enjoy!</p>
<p>Update: A complete story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright-haired child waited in line, bouncing on the balls of his feet and trying to stand on his tippy toes to see over the crowd. He kept trying to maneuver around the people in front of him and peer between legs to get a good look.</p><p>Once the line went down and they were towards the front, he could see it. A beautiful display case filled with flavors of ice cream that seemed never ending. Each flavor seemed to be giving off a different smell that permeated through the case and out into the store. Teddy couldn’t be happier.</p><p>“Ah, Mr. Teddy! My most loyal customer! What will it be today son? Triple chocolate raspberry? Strawberry vanilla custard?” The smiling wizard behind the countered peered down at the young boy.</p><p>Teddy did not respond right away. This was an important decision and one he did not make lightly. He stood and took in all of the colors and smells…</p><p>“Teddy – there are people behind us, love. I need you to make a decision.” His godfather always pushed him to make his decision too quickly.</p><p>“Blueberry banana with…” Teddy pondered the last flavor carefully “caramel!”</p><p>“Your most inventive yet my boy! Always keeping me on my toes!” The wizard behind the counter flicked his wand to begin the concoction. And a large cone of ice cream – topped with all of Teddy’s favorites appeared in front of him. He watched the ice cream carefully as his godfather paid and they began to exit the shop.</p><p>“I think we’ve got to stop taking you here. The owner knows you by name!” Teddy shot his godfather a death-glare.</p><p>Even as Harry said this to his godson, he didn’t believe it. He would never stop bringing Teddy here. The way his face lit up when he said they were going, the way he bounced on his feet while they waited, and the way the boy took <em>careful</em> time in selecting just the right flavors always warmed Harry’s heart. He knew – whatever the boy wanted Harry would get him.</p><p>It had been seven years since the war and Harry was still adjusting. Everyone kept saying it would ‘take time’ and so he gave it time…but time apparently doesn’t heal all. He still had nightmares, he still grew nervous in crowds, and he still got recognized when he went out and public. Time didn’t change any of those things.</p><p>The only thing that made anything better was Teddy.</p><p>He got custody of him two weeks after the war and at the time Harry couldn’t possibly understand why someone would give <em>him, </em>an eighteen-year-old boy who just fought and won a war, a child. At a time when all he wanted to do was lay in his room and sleep, shut off from the world, and be left alone – they brought him an infant.</p><p>At first, it was terrible. Harry had moved into Grimmauld Place and was living alone. Teddy would wake up at all hours of the night, he always needed to be fed, and he always needed to be changed. Harry was depressed and it took every ounce of him to care for the boy.</p><p>But luckily, after just a few weeks of this, the Weasleys came to his rescue. Ron came to check on him and quickly realized the situation was not good for Harry or Teddy and brought them both to live at the Burrow. Molly Weasley was ecstatic. She quickly took to helping care for both Harry and Teddy. She taught Harry everything he needed to know and made sure the two didn’t leave the Burrow until they were absolutely ready.</p><p>This ended up being three years later.</p><p>Harry thanks Teddy every day for being brought into his life. He arrived at the worst possible time, but he helped in the best possible way. It was a reason to wake up, it was a reason to stay strong, and it was a reason to move back into the Burrow and be with family. He didn’t know how much he needed it until it happened.</p><p>And now, here they were. Seven years after the war and seven years after receiving Teddy. Things aren’t perfect, but they’re better. Harry knows he is nowhere near a perfect parent, but he works on it every day. He loves Teddy with all of his heart, but often wishes he had someone to share the work (and love) with.</p><p>These are the thoughts Harry has as he walks his godson out the ice cream shop.</p><p>He’s so busy in his thoughts and watching his godson, that he doesn’t notice a father and son trying to walk in the same door as they’re trying to exit.</p><p>Teddy runs straight into the father and Harry watches as the beloved ice cream cone goes straight to the ground. It splatters on both Teddy’s and the father’s shoes, but all Harry can focus on is Teddy. He knows the tears are coming and he’s already bracing himself to console his godson when the father suddenly bends down.</p><p>He places one hand on Teddy’s shoulder, “There there – it’s alright. Accidents happen. What’s your name?”</p><p>Teddy sniffled into his shirt sleeve before responding, “Teddy”.</p><p>“Hello Teddy. My name is Draco, and this is my son Scorpius. Why don’t you talk to him while I go inside and get you a both an ice cream? Let’s see…what did we have? Based on the colors and the smell…I’m guessing – blueberry, banana, and…caramel?”</p><p>Teddy’s face lit up. “Yeah!”</p><p>“An inspired choice. I think I might have one of the same. Wait right here with your father and I’ll be right back.” Draco moved to stand up and moved his eyes towards the other father for the first time.</p><p>The two stared at each other for a brief moment before Harry finally spoke, “Hi…”</p><p>“Oh, hi.”</p><p>“You – you don’t have to get him another one. I can get it.” Harry tried to reassure the other man.</p><p>“It’s really no bother. I was getting one for Scorpius any way.” Harry stood in the doorway as the blonde man attempted to get around him. Harry moved out of the way and ended up chest-to-chest with the man as he moved past on his way to the shop counter.</p><p>Harry tore his eyes away from the man and back down to the two boys in front of him. One, obviously being his godson still pushing down tears and staring at the other little boy. The other, a smaller boy (likely younger), blonde haired with grey eyes – like his father, Harry thought. Neither of the boys spoke and so Harry moved them to the side of the shop and knelt down.</p><p>“Hi Scorpius, I’m Harry and this is my godson Teddy.” Harry watched as the boy looked at him with scared eyes that widened as he looked at Harry’s forehead where his scar lay.</p><p>“Are you…Harry Potter?” The boy asked incredulously. Great, Harry thought, not even safe from toddlers.</p><p>“Yes I am. You know who I am?” The young boy blinked and nodded quickly.</p><p>“Harry, why does Scorpius know who you are?” His own godson looked towards him.</p><p>Harry had made sure that Teddy knew about the war. It was important for him to know how bravely his parents fought and how they gave their life to an important cause. But when he spoke of the war, it was in general terms and mostly focused on Tonks and Remus’ involvement – not Harry’s…fame.</p><p>“Well, his father and I were classmates at school together.” Harry hoped this would appease his godson and that the other boy wouldn’t give him away.</p><p>“Oh! Hogwarts!” Teddy’s eyes lit up as he spoke. Teddy loved Hogwarts. Of course he had never actually been there, but he knew everyone in his family had gone and couldn’t wait until he was eleven and could go as well.</p><p>“Exactly.” Harry smiled and was thankful that the diversion worked. He watched as the younger boy’s eyes lit up as his father came back towards them with ice creams in his hand. Harry stood up and was in shock as the man handed one to him.</p><p>“Oh – you didn’t, I wasn’t going to…” Harry was stuttering, but he was still in shock. Draco bought him an ice cream…Was this the same Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts…?</p><p>“Just take the ice cream Potter.” There’s the Draco Malfoy he knew.</p><p>Harry reached out his hand to take the ice cream as he followed the younger boys to a table outside the shop and sat. He took his first lick and was once again in shock. It tasted like…treacle tart.</p><p>Before he could speak on the flavor of the ice cream and ask the man <em>how on earth do you know I like treacle tart? </em>he was cut off by the younger boy. “Daddy…that’s Harry Potter”, the child whispered to his father without looking at Harry.</p><p>Draco flushed, “Um – yes I know Scorpius.”</p><p>Harry gave Draco a confused look, “Malfoy, how is it that your son knows who I am…?” He watched as Draco’s flush became permanent, but his face twisted into defense.</p><p>“Well, his maternal grandmother is quite keen on telling him bedtime stories. And she often…shows him pictures of the…people she is describing.” Harry was stunned. He was a child’s bedtime story?</p><p>“You can close your mouth Potter. I was just as shocked as you were the first time Scorpius came home from a sleep over and started talking about ‘Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived’. His grandmother and I had a discussion, but it appears she has not stopped.”</p><p>“I see…and where is this little one’s mother?” Harry realized he might have overstepped when he saw the little boy’s eyes grow sad and Draco looked towards him quickly.</p><p>“We aren’t…together.”</p><p>“Mommy and daddy got divorced when I was born. But I spend a lot of time with my dad.” Harry looked over at the boy, then back at Draco who was choosing not to comment on his son’s outburst.</p><p>“And what about your son? Where is <em>his </em>mother?” Draco was obviously trying to get himself out of the limelight.</p><p>Harry opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his own godson. The boys seemed to be much chattier now than earlier. “My mom and dad died during the Battle of Hogwarts. They fought bravely and validantedly.” Teddy remarked as if from memory.</p><p>“Valiantly, Teddy.” Harry corrected his godson before looking up at Draco.</p><p>“Teddy is my godson. Do you remember Professor Lupin? He is his son, with Tonks.” Draco’s eyes widened. Harry figured he just realized Teddy was technically his cousin.</p><p>“Oh, um, and you raise him…alone?”</p><p>“Harry doesn’t have a wife. Uncle Ron has wife, that’s Aunt Hermione. And Uncle Bill has a wife, that’s Aunt Fleur. But Harry doesn’t have a wife.”</p><p>Harry shot his godson a look. “Oh, sorry, Harry doesn’t have a…<em>partner</em>. That’s what I’m supposed to say.” Harry placed his face in his hands. Why had Hermione taught his godson how to be politically correct…?</p><p>Harry hurried to finish his ice cream so he and Teddy could get out of there. Seeing Draco Malfoy, hearing that his son was told bedtime stories about him, and Teddy nearly outing him to the man was all too much for Harry at that point.</p><p>“Okay Teddy. I think it’s time for us to go home now.” Harry rose to usher his godson from the table.</p><p>“Wait wait wait. I have to say bye to Scorpius and Mr. Draco.” Why was this kid so polite?</p><p>Oh right, Hermione.</p><p>“Bye Mr. Draco! Bye Scorpius!” the boy turned to look at the younger boy “Maybe Harry will let us play together some time.”</p><p>The younger boy turned to his dad, “Can we dad? Please?”. Harry always admired how kids could so easily become friends. These two boys barely spoke to one another and here they were asking for a playdate. One in which he knew Draco would never agree to.</p><p>“Sure, son”. Harry’s eyes grew wide. Who was this man? “Harry, I’ll write to you and we can set something up soon. You’re at Grimmauld Place, right?” Harry noticed Draco flush again.</p><p>Harry was too much in a state of shock to fight back, “Um – sure. And yes – Grimmauld Place.”</p><p>
  <em>Treacle tart, Grimmauld Place, agreeing to a playdate…what is going on?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. At the Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Teddy arrive at the Manor for a play-date and learn a little bit more about what's happened with Draco since the war.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was already written and ready! Here you go! As always, comments and kudos welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry led his godson from the table and began down the street. As they walked, Harry’s mind began to wander back to the ice cream shop. Draco Malfoy seemed…different. Kinder? Definitely gentler. Honestly, he hadn’t seen or heard from the man in seven years.</p><p>The summer after the war was nothing but trials and funerals. The whole season was a blur, but Harry could clearly remember Draco’s trial. He remembers the pale boy looking paler and more of a boy than ever before. He looked scared and frail as he sat before the Wizengamont and awaited Harry’s testimony. The one that would inevitably free him of his pending prison sentence.</p><p>But he had heard nothing since then. He just assumed Draco chose to keep a low profile. He imagined the man had married some pureblood witch and carried on the Malfoy name. Which, he guessed, technically he did. Even with the trials and his father going to Azkaban, the family was still obscenely wealthy.</p><p>He also kept going back to the look on Draco’s face as Scorpius talked about his mother. Did something happen? Why weren’t they together? He didn’t say his mother died…but he did say he stayed with his father.</p><p>When they got home, Harry began preparing dinner. He had been scolded many times by Hermione for allowing Teddy to get ice cream before dinner, but Malfoy did it for his son, so maybe it wasn’t so bad.</p><p>As they sat down to eat that night, he hoped his godson had forgotten about the Malfoy interaction earlier in the day. But it seemed their time at home just gave him more time to get excited about the upcoming playdate.</p><p>“Has Mr. Draco sent anything yet?” Teddy bounced in his seat as he held his fork in his hand, hair flashing various colors.</p><p>“Teddy, we saw him two hours ago…” Teddy looked saddened by the response and went back to his plate.</p><p>“As soon as he does, you’ll be the first to know.” He smiled at his godson who returned the smile and moved the conversation towards Uncle Charlie’s dragons, a favorite subject of Teddy’s.</p><p>Harry went to bed that night still thinking of Draco. The more he fought the thoughts, the harder they pushed until he finally gave in and replayed the scene at the shop again in his head. It was during this replay that he noticed Draco was wearing muggle clothes, tight jeans and a tight black shirt that cut off at his bicep. Draco looked…good.</p><p>Okay, this is why Hermione had taught Teddy to refer to people’s significant other as their <em>partner</em>.</p><p>After the war, Harry was in no position to date. He was in a constant state of depression and had a baby to take care of. Ginny thought as much and never brought up the question of starting their relationship back up – but once Harry moved into the Burrow, it became unavoidable.</p><p>But by that point, he knew it wouldn’t happen. And he told Ginny as such. She took it well and eventually left to finish her studies at Hogwarts before leaving permanently to play quidditch professionally. She now held a long-distance relationship with Dean Thomas, which Harry feels is for the best.</p><p>But once the dust settled and he found a routine at the Burrow, he did try dating. He tried to go out and meet girls, but nothing felt right. He chalked it up to feelings from the war or knowing he had a kid at home to take care of, but part of him also knew he wasn’t living his true self. He still liked women and found them attractive, but there was something nagging inside of himself. Something that kept making his eyes drift away from the women in the bar and towards their boyfriends/husbands. Something that made him want to date men…</p><p>So, he eventually came out as bisexual.</p><p>Everyone took it rather well. None of the Weasleys cared (seeing as how Charlie was gay, it would be hypocritical if they did). And Hermione went in with full support…too much support at times. So, when Teddy was old enough to speak, she began teaching him the proper language to use for Harry and his ‘Uncle Charlie’.</p><p>Harry felt he was a little young to start these conversations, but Hermione insisted and planned on teaching her child the same way – Rose is now three and has already said the word, ‘intersectionality’.</p><p>But since coming out, he hadn’t really dated anyone… There was a brief (yet heated) long distance relationship with Charlie, but that dissolved rather quickly. They’re still friends, but neither of them was ready for whatever that relationship was becoming.</p><p>And now, there was no one.</p><p>So maybe that’s why his mind was starting to wander towards his former nemesis. He always did find him rather attractive…a git, but an attractive git. And now, there was no denying it, Draco Malfoy was hot. Fatherhood suited him very well…</p><p>Harry fell asleep that night with thoughts of blonde hair dancing in his brain and was awoken at 6 the next morning to taps at his window. A rather posh looking bird stood outside nearly tapping its foot in impatience before Harry opened the window and took the letter. The bird stood still, and Harry figured the letter needed a reply.</p><p>
  <em>Potter </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scorpius is insisting on a playdate with the ‘son of the amazing Harry Potter’. Do not worry, I have already reprimanded him for the inaccurate title as well as corrected the term ‘son’. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nonetheless, yours and Teddy’s presence is requested this Saturday at the Manor at 1pm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me know rather soon if this works for you – my son is rather impatient. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco </em>
</p><p>Harry read the letter and couldn’t help but laugh several times before finding a quill to respond back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Draco, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are no longer children nor foes; I do believe we can use first names. I also think I agree with your son, I am quite amazing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wonder where he got his lack of patience from? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We will be there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry </em>
</p><p>Harry smiled as he wrote and scolded himself later for it. He sent the letter back and tried to fall back asleep but was once again affronted with thoughts of blonde hair and grey eyes. Harry knew he wouldn’t be falling back asleep any time soon and moved his way towards a much needed and long shower.</p><p>When Teddy finally awoke, breakfast was already on the table and Harry held Draco’s letter in his hand.</p><p>“We are going to play at Scorpius’ house on Saturday.” He thought his godson was going to faint. But instead watched as the boy’s hair color changed fifteen times in a single minute before finally calming back down to its dusty brown.</p><p>Harry was anxious the rest of the week. Part of him knew it was because he was going to his former nemesis now ridiculously attractive father’s house for a playdate that would invariably be awkward, but another part knew it was because of the house he would be going to…</p><p>He hadn’t been to Malfoy Manor since the war and wasn’t thrilled about journeying back and remembering the events that took place there.</p><p>And luckily, he didn’t have to.</p><p>When Harry and Teddy arrived at the Manor at 1pm sharp, they were greeted by a house elf who introduced herself as Luxley and showed them inside. Once Harry stepped in, he was amazed at how much had changed. If he didn’t know any better, he would say this was a completely different house.</p><p>Harry must have been obvious about his thoughts because he soon saw Draco Malfoy walking towards them and remarking, “We’ve made drastic changes to the house in the past few years. It was important to me that Scorpius and I had a fresh start after everything.”</p><p>As Draco led them further into the home, Harry took full advantage of walking behind the father. He noticed Draco was once again in muggle jeans that tightly wrapped around his ass and he wore another fitted shirt, but this one felt more formal and definitely more Malfoy. It was probably expensive, and Harry was feeling a little under-dressed.</p><p>When they made their way into the backroom Harry was in shock. Draco had converted the formal dining room into a playroom for Scorpius – the kid had…everything. There were toys as far as the eye could see and various magical objects sitting about.</p><p>Harry’s first thought was <em>this kid is spoiled.</em> But his next thought warmed his heart, <em>what if Draco did all of this because the boy’s mother wasn’t in the picture…? </em></p><p>He didn’t have too long to think before Teddy quickly ran to find Scorpius, leaving Harry and Draco alone with their conversation.</p><p>“Would you like a beverage, Pot- <em>Harry</em>?” Harry smiled as Draco corrected himself and began to follow him into the kitchens. Harry nodded and a house elf appeared to take their drink orders.</p><p>“Is it just the two of you in this house?” Harry remarked as drinks were poured.</p><p>“No, mother lives here as well, but I built her a separate wing during the remodel. She can come and go as she pleases, and she likes to be near Scorpius.” Draco took a sip of his drink. “What about you? Is it just you and Teddy in that big place?”</p><p>“Yes. We’ve moved into the Burrow shortly after I got custody of him and needed the help…greatly. But we moved back to Grimmauld a couple of years ago and it’s just us now.”</p><p>“I see…it’s the same with us. I needed help when Astoria left. So, I moved back here with my mother and began the remodel.” Draco looked as if he didn’t mean to include the part about Astoria, so Harry felt it best to leave it alone.</p><p>The two carried on casual conversation, discussing work, life after the war, and what the people from Hogwarts that they kept up with were up to. They stayed clear of anything too personal.</p><p>Once the conversation stalled, Harry grew uncomfortable. Draco broke the tension and appeared to want to get to know one another a bit more…</p><p>“Why did Teddy say you didn’t have a partner?” Harry froze. Well, now or never he supposed.</p><p>“Oh…Hermione taught him that that was the way he was supposed to refer to my…um, significant others. I’m bisexual, so it covers if I’m with a man or a woman…” Harry’s face flushed, and he grew uncomfortable. He wasn’t ashamed of his sexuality, but he wasn’t sure how Draco was going to respond…</p><p>“Right…that makes sense. That’s very…Granger of her.” Draco smirked and Harry relaxed and let out a small laugh at the observation.</p><p>“Yeah – but, it’s just Teddy and me. Like I said.” Harry didn’t know why he was rambling and repeating himself.</p><p>“Right – yeah, it’s just Scorpius and I as well…like I said.” Draco smirked again and Harry felt a flush on his neck.</p><p>Harry wanted to turn the attention back towards Draco. “If you don’t mind me asking, where is his mother?” But as soon as the words were out, he wished they weren’t.</p><p>“Gallivanting around Britain I imagine. Haven’t heard from her in four years.” Harry noticed the tone shift in Draco and his body language shifted into a more defensive position.</p><p>“Oh…she just…left Scorpius?” <em>Stop talking Harry. </em></p><p>“It’s a little more complicated than that. We wanted different things…” Draco left Harry’s gaze and moved towards the counter-top “Or rather… the same thing really”.</p><p>“I – I don’t understand. You wanted the same thing…so she left?”</p><p>“Men, Potter. We both wanted to be with men.” Harry’s eyes grew wider as he tried to hide his shock.</p><p>“Oh…I see. And she didn’t like that…?” Draco rolled his eyes before answer.</p><p>“Merlin Potter – what woman wants to be with a gay bloke? Huh? And like I said…it’s complicated.” Draco’s voice was tense.</p><p>“Right…sorry.” Harry looked around the room before deciding to take his cue, “It’s getting quite late. I should probably take Teddy home.” Harry moved to exit the kitchen but once again found himself chest-to-chest with the man as they both tried to leave through the doorway together.</p><p>Harry finally moved through and went to get Teddy. The boy protested as he tried to take him home but subsided once ‘Mr. Draco’ agreed they could come back again next Saturday.</p><p>The two went home and after dinner and bedtime, Harry retired to his room for the night. Alone with his thoughts, Harry once again replayed the conversation from the day. He hated himself for prying so much but was slightly thankful at the new information. Draco Malfoy was…gay. And single. And hot.</p><p>Harry fell asleep with a smirk.</p><p>Harry had supported himself and Teddy with the money Sirius left him in his will after the war, but once he moved back into Grimmauld – Harry knew he needed to have a job. Something to occupy his time and his mind, but also something that allowed him to be home with Teddy a lot.</p><p>As much as he hated to do it, two years ago he went to the Ministry of Magic and talked to Kingsley Shacklebolt about job. He stated his requirements and thought he was going to have to use his fame as a way to guilt Shacklebolt into a job, but Kingsley seemed to have the perfect solution.</p><p>Harry now works out of the department of Magical Transportation and conducts apparition tests. Because most wizards and witches receive their apparition license through their school at the age of sixteen, he often only had to journey to Hogwarts (and sometimes Beauxbatons) once a year to conduct the tests. The rest of the time is mostly paperwork or one-off apparition tests conducted in the Ministry.    </p><p>It leaves him plenty of time to spend with Teddy and when he is working, he often leaves Teddy at the Burrow or with Hermione and Ron in their new place.</p><p>But as much as he enjoys his job, he does sometimes wish it would be more exciting…especially during weeks like this where is he spending too much time obsessing over his next meeting with Draco.</p><p>The week dragged on rather slowly and Teddy grew more and more excited as the days went on (while Harry grew more and more anxious). The blonde hadn’t left his thoughts once since the playdate last week. So, as a way to get his and Teddy’s mind off the next playdate, he decided to take Teddy to Hermione and Ron’s on Friday.</p><p>He would drop Teddy off with Rose and let them play while he could have his grown-up time with his two best friends. Completely Draco free.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>“I’ve got a new friend! I’m going to his house tomorrow!” Teddy screamed out as soon as they walked into Hermione and Ron’s that evening.</p><p>“Oh! Is that so Teddy? What’s his name?” Hermione put her ‘mom voice’ on and knelt down to the boy.</p><p>“Scorpius! Isn’t that a funny name? His dad’s name is Draco, which is also funny…” Teddy was bursting at the seams while talking. The minute Draco’s name was mentioned, all eyes turned to Harry – who went red.</p><p>“Well, isn’t that wonderful Teddy. I’m glad you and Harry have made a new…friend.” Hermione’s grin was wicked in that moment. “Now run along and go up to Rose’s room.” Teddy took off towards the staircase still talking about Scorpius…to no one in particular.</p><p>“So what’s for dinner?” Harry grinned as an attempt to dodge the impending doom of conversation about to afront him.</p><p>“Draco, huh? This couldn’t be the same Draco from Hogwarts… could it? No – of course it couldn’t. That Draco was your ‘nemesis’, your ‘foe’, your…<em>obsession</em>?” Ron’s tone was TOO playful for Harry.</p><p>“I was not obsessed! And yes…it’s the same Draco.” Harry blushed and sat down in the living room.</p><p>“And how exactly did this ‘playdate’ come about?” Hermione questioned. Harry found himself recounting in excruciating detail the events at the ice cream shop and Malfoy Manor last Saturday before finishing it off with, “Did you know Draco was gay?”.</p><p>Hermione and Ron shot him back a smirk, “Of course mate. I thought that was obvious. It’s kind of the same with you. I mean I didn’t know <em>know</em> you were bisexual, but it all adds up really. You and he were kind of…flirting quite a bit.” Harry waited for Hermione to get on to her husband, but instead found her just nodding and smiling along.</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense. I didn’t even know I was bisexual back then. I couldn’t have been flirting with him. He was just…up to something. And I needed to figure it out.” Harry tried to defend himself but knew it was likely useless.</p><p>“Uh-huh, and now? Is he ‘up to something’ that you need to ‘figure out’?” Hermione was loving this all a little too much.</p><p>“Look. It’s just a playdate for our kids – nothing more.” Harry tried to drop the conversation but was met with looks. He rolled his eyes before continuing, “Fine! I find the bloke attractive! Fine I always have! Whatever! Like I said – it’s a PLAYDATE for our CHILDREN. End of story.” Harry crossed his arms and pretended to pout.</p><p>“Sure mate.” Ron shot him another smirk before Hermione got up to move into the dining room and patted his shoulder as she walked out the room.</p><p>Harry awoke the next morning at 6am by a familiar tapping on his window. “Fucking Malfoy, doesn’t he know what time sane people wake up?” he muttered to himself before opening the window and finding another note – this time the owl flew away immediately, obviously not expecting a reply.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The Boy Who Lived To Be The Only Thing My Son Talks About, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My son would like me to remind you that yours and Teddy’s presence are requested at our home today at 1pm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am writing you to appease him – so make sure you arrive on time or I fear I will never hear the end of how I didn’t send the letter in enough time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco </em>
</p><p>Harry smirked before taking the letter back into bed with him.</p><p>When Teddy and he arrived at the Manor at precisely 12:55pm, they were not greeted by Luxley as before, but rather by an older witch who looked almost giddy.</p><p>“Mr. Potter! What a coincidence I should run into you today! Do come in!” Harry gave the witch a smile before looking down at Teddy who seemed to be unbothered by the witch.</p><p>As soon as they were through the door Teddy took off towards the backroom while Harry yelled after him, “Be careful!” and turned his attention back to the witch from the door.</p><p>“Hello, it’s nice to meet you. What’s your name?” Harry politely tried to engage the woman.</p><p>“Oh! How silly of me! Of course I know you, but you do not know me. I’m Leona Greengrass, Mr. Potter. I’m Astoria’s mother – Scorpius’ grandmother.” She beamed up at Harry.</p><p>“Ah- I see. Well, very pleased to meet you Mrs. Greengrass. Your grandson is wonderful, he’s all my godson talks about.” This made the woman even more giddy.</p><p>“Yes, well, we do try our best with him. But it is a group effort you see. When my dear Stori left, shortly after Scorpius was born, I knew his grandfather and I needed to step in and help poor Draco.” Harry nodded as she spoke and began to wonder where Draco was exactly…</p><p>Leona continued, “You see, we were on your side during the war, so we were quite surprised when Stori said she wanted to marry a Malfoy. But they seemed happy and in love, so we allowed it. Then there was the divorce, her leaving, Draco gaining custody and he showed us he truly is a remarkable father. We support him, fully. But a young man such as himself can not do this job alone. But don’t you worry Mr. Potter, I’ve made sure Scorpius knows all about you and what you did for our kind!” Harry gave a nervous smile while continuing to look around for Draco.</p><p>Finally, the man entered. He looked disheveled but still remarkably good. Harry watched as he approached the two, he was wearing robes this time, but they still hugged him in all the right places.</p><p>“So sorry to take so long Leona – thank you for being able to watch Scorpius while mother is out.” He kissed the woman on her cheek before turning his attention to Harry. “There was a somewhat emergency at the office, it appears the potion we’ve been brewing for three days began smoking and a fire erupted. I told those half-wits to stir it once every half hour, twice every hour, and to give a half turn every quarter of an hour – but alas, they couldn’t even get that right.” Draco looked flushed as he stopped speaking.</p><p>“Well, Draco, if there’s nothing more you need from me, I suppose I should get going. It was so nice to finally meet you Mr. Potter.” Harry smiled at the woman and replied, “You as well.” She walked towards the door and shot Harry once last smile before leaving.</p><p>“Well, I hope she wasn’t too embarrassing.” Draco smiled as he looked at Harry.</p><p>“No, not at all. But your story about how Scorpius seems to know who I am checks out.” Harry smirked as Draco looked offended.</p><p>“What? You thought I was lying? You thought I talked to my son about how <em>perfect and amazing The Chose One, The Boy Who Lived, The Savior was?</em>” Draco began to make his way towards the kitchens and Harry followed.</p><p>“…something like that” Harry shot back another smirk.</p><p>Once beverages were poured, Harry began to ask Draco more about his work. Draco seemed happy to talk about it. He spoke in a way that showed great passion for the job (even with his ‘half-wit’ colleagues). Harry watched carefully as the man spoke. He noticed the way Draco used his hands a lot when he got excited and how sweat pooled at the top of his hairline. He liked how much Draco smiled while discussing the job and the level of detail he went into. He’d never seen Draco like this before. But he had also never allowed himself to talk like this with Draco. So…normal. Carefree.</p><p>Harry found himself slowly moving closer and closer to the man as he spoke, but Draco never moved.</p><p>They turned the conversation to Harry, who also obliged and gave the boring details of giving sixteen-year-old wizards and witches their apparitions tests. Harry noticed, as he spoke, that Draco watched him with great interest. He seemed to hang on every word Harry said – nodding at appropriate times, making snarky comments, and even smiling when Harry made his own jokes. Once Harry stopped speaking the tension in the air grew and the two simply stood and looked at one another.</p><p>Harry decided to cut the tension with a probably too personal question, but figured <em>hell why not?</em></p><p>“Leona mentioned that the Greengrasses weren’t Death Eaters or on Voldemort’s side during the war…how is you two came to meet? Much less marry?”</p><p>Draco inhaled sharply before letting out a long exhale, “Mother still wanted me to marry a pureblood after the war. She thought my getting married might help the Malfoy name, but everyone we knew before the war felt we were traitors for our involvement in the war. Especially once your testimony for us was leaked, so it didn’t leave many options.” Harry looked down at his shoes as Draco continued.</p><p>“Stori was younger than us at Hogwarts, but we met shortly after her graduation and soon began dating. Stori was perfect…she was beautiful, smart, understanding, and a pureblood. My mother loved her. So, after six months of courting – we married. Shortly thereafter, she became pregnant.”</p><p>“I – I don’t understand. Did you not know you were gay?”</p><p>Harry was afraid he overstepped until Draco let out a laugh. “Of course I knew! I knew since I was 14 years old. But that wasn’t exactly something I could act on or think about in this family. I knew I was to marry a pureblood witch and produce an heir. It was my job.”</p><p>“So…what happened?” Part of Harry still couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with Draco Malfoy of all people.</p><p>Draco let out another exhale, “I didn’t want it anymore. I regretted getting married the minute it happened. It was like something washed over me after the wedding. It suddenly hit me - I was free. I wasn’t in Azkaban. I fought and survived a damn war, I deserved to be free. So…I told Stori. I told her I was gay and that I wanted a divorce. That’s when she told me she was pregnant. She wanted me to stay; I told her I couldn’t. I knew it was selfish, but I needed to live my life.”</p><p>“You were going to leave your son…?” Harry tried to hide the judgement in his voice, but he knew it was coming out. As much as Teddy was unexpected and difficult in the beginning, he would never think of leaving him or giving him up.</p><p>“Merlin no! I told her we could still parent him together! I told her we could work it out!” Draco was becoming flustered.</p><p>“But she said no…we started divorce proceedings one month into the marriage – Scorpius was born six months later, then she left. She left without saying anything – just took off.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry Draco…that must have been terrible for you.” Harry was in shock. He understood Draco. The desire to live the life you want while others are telling you how they think you should live it. It’s suffocating.</p><p>“Yeah, well. It is what it is. At first, I was furious with her. I never once was going to leave Scorpius. I was always going to be there for him, but she just…couldn’t. But now, I’m not as mad. Astoria always wanted a certain kind of life. The kind she <em>thought </em>she was going to have with me – until I fucked it all up. It would be hypocritical of me to be mad at her for wanting to live the life she wanted. I just wish she was here so Scorpius would have a mother…” Harry heard Draco choke up on the last words before he turned to look at the floor.</p><p>On instinct, Harry moved closer. He had no idea how his movements would be received but figured he should at least try to comfort the man. He moved into hug Draco. As he wrapped his arms around the man, he felt Draco tense up before finally releasing and hugging back.</p><p>“Daddy! Daddy!” the hug was interrupted by Scorpius and Teddy running into the kitchen. Harry released the man and stood off to the side while Draco wiped tears away from his eyes, “Can Teddy spend the night? Pleaseeeeee.”</p><p>Harry let out a chuckle and looked to Draco who was looking down at his son’s pleading face. “That’s up to Harry, Scorpius.” The boy immediately turned his attention towards Harry and gave the same face and looked ready to ask in the same way before Harry stopped him. “Yes – if your father doesn’t mind, that should be fine.”</p><p>Scorpius and Teddy shrieked before tearing out of the room and back into the playroom.</p><p>“You sure it’s okay Draco?”</p><p>“Yeah – of course. It’s no problem. It’ll be good for Scorpius to have some interaction.” Draco smiled and Harry melted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Fan Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry might have agreed to a sleep-over too quickly, but Draco had changed...right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Changed the rating to 'Mature' for this chapter and the upcoming chapters! As always comments/kudos welcome! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry went home to an empty house that night.</p><p>He didn’t think about it when he agreed to the sleepover but now, with nothing else to do or think about, he realizes this is the first night he has ever spent away from Teddy.</p><p>Harry fixed himself dinner before calling it an early night and going to bed around 8pm. But sleep did not come. Instead, he found his thoughts wandering.</p><p>
  <em>Why did I leave him there? I don’t even know Draco very well. I mean, sure, he has his own son who seems healthy and okay, but…what if something happens? </em>
</p><p>The longer Harry laid in bed the more he spiraled. He began to think of all the terrible things Draco had done while they were at Hogwarts and as a Death Eater. He began to think about all of the Malfoys and even though Narcissa and Draco helped Harry in the end, what if this was all some larger plot. What if Draco really hadn’t changed and was just waiting for an opportunity to find Harry at his weakest so he could….</p><p>So he could <em>what </em>exactly?</p><p>The war is over. No one is fighting. Harry runs apparitions tests and Draco is a potions master. With a son. And an ex-wife…</p><p>There was nothing for him to worry about. Draco had changed. He knew it had to be true. The man whose kitchen he stood in earlier today was definitely not the same man he went to school with. Or maybe he was, just…affected by a war…and a marriage.</p><p>The marriage. Harry’s mind kept going back to it. Draco had been <em>married</em>. To a woman. Who left him and their son.</p><p>Harry couldn’t even imagine what that must have been like. And to raise a child on your own when their mother is still alive. What’s Draco going to do when Scorpius gets older and starts asking questions? What’s he going to say? <em>Your mother left us because I was gay and wanted a divorce.</em> No, that didn’t seem right.</p><p>Draco Malfoy is gay. Another thought that kept coming back into his head. <em>Obsession. Flirting. </em>Words Hermione and Ron had used to describe Draco and Harry’s relationship at Hogwarts. Maybe it was true…Harry did always want to know where Draco was. And Draco did seem to go out of his way to bother Harry. Maybe they’ve been flirting since they were kids.</p><p>Harry didn’t know what time it was when he finally drifted off, but he must have because there is now light streaming into his bedroom and an all-too-quiet house.</p><p>
  <em>Oh yeah, Teddy isn’t here. </em>
</p><p>The realization made Harry’s mood drop at first, but he decided to use it to his advantage.</p><p>With thoughts of Draco still swirling in his head after his rather explicit dream, Harry thought about indulging himself. But his mind seemed to be at war with his body. His body knew what is wanted – obviously. The dream had made is quite sure of what it wanted. But his head couldn’t wrap itself around it. <em>Am I really having dreams about Draco Malfoy? </em></p><p>Well, the answer is yes.</p><p>The war was quick. And eventually his body won. Harry allowed his hand to travel down under his comforter and under his pants until it found what it wanted. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time before the word <em>‘Draco’ </em>was leaving his mouth and he was in need of a shower.</p><p>Almost as if he knew what Harry was doing, as soon as he finished, an owl tapped on his window. An owl he was now all to accustom with.</p><p>
  <em>Harry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My house seems to be have become your fan club’s official meeting space. I have heard the words ‘Harry Potter’ more times in the past 18 hours than I have in my entire life…and if you think about it, that’s really saying something. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When do you think you’ll be arriving to pick up Teddy today? I want to make sure I give the boys a heads-up so they can disband the club before their Savior arrives. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco </em>
</p><p>The thoughts of what Harry had been doing just before this letter arrived caused a flush to creep up his neck as he prepared to respond back.</p><p>
  <em>Draco</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thought you’d be used to hearing my name by now. Don’t act as if you aren’t enjoying it, just a little. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll be there at noon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. – Your owl is just as proper as you are and just as impatient. She taps her foot while waiting on my response and I find it oddly resembles her owner. </em>
</p><p>Harry attached the letter and sent it off before thinking it over in his head again. <em>That was flirting Harry. And you should be the one to talk about enjoying the sound of someone’s name.</em></p><p>Harry looked back at his rumbled bed and thought back to his actions only a short while ago.</p><p>“I need a shower…” Harry shook his head and prepared himself for the day.</p><p>Harry was once again greeted by the giddy woman opening the door to the Manor.</p><p>“Oh, Mr. Potter! How fortunate we are to run into each other again!” Leona Greengrass stood in the doorway to the house you would swear was hers and ushered Harry in.</p><p>“I’m beginning to think this isn’t coincidence Mrs. Greengrass.” Harry attempted a smile but was rather annoyed that the doting woman seemed to be here again.</p><p>“Well, when I heard your son was staying the night, I thought it best to just pop over and check on everything. Make sure Draco, Scorpius, and Teddy were doing okay.” Leona smiled nervously as if she had been caught.</p><p>“Ah, I see. And I trust everything went well?” At that moment a rather sleepy looking Draco came into view. He was wearing what Harry could only consider to be his version of ‘lounge wear’ – a loose fitting t-shirt and dark bottoms. Harry had a sudden surge to reach out and see what material they were but fought against it.</p><p>“Leona, as you can see, Harry is here to pick up Teddy. Everyone is fine, you can go.” Draco started to usher the woman towards the door with an annoyed look on his face.</p><p>“Oh yes! Yes! Lots to do today, must be off! Good-bye Mr. Potter!” But before Harry could respond the door was closed and the witch was gone.</p><p>“Sorry about that…I swear she isn’t here <em>that </em>often.” Draco smiled nervously.</p><p>“It’s fine. I get it.” Harry tried to return the smile, but still felt annoyed by the woman.</p><p>“Let me go get Teddy…” Draco walked out the room and Harry couldn’t help but watch as he did. Even if they were lounge pants, they definitely weren’t baggy by any means. His mind fluttered to his thoughts from this morning before pushing them back down.</p><p>Teddy lazily comes around the corner, followed by a still sleepy Scorpius whose hair is sticking up on one side of his head. Harry once again notices how much the boy looks like his father, especially like this.</p><p>“Hey kid, you don’t look so great. Get any sleep? You weren’t too much for Mr. Draco were you?” Harry shot Draco a look and was returned with one that said, ‘They Kept Me Up All Night and I’m Dying’.</p><p>“Uh-huh” and a yawn was all he managed from the boy.</p><p>“Thanks again Draco. And I’m happy to host the boys next time – give you a break.” Harry smirked at Draco’s attempt to NOT look exhausted.</p><p>But apparently this statement was all that was needed to wake the younger boys up. “Scorpius can stay over at our house?!” Teddy’s hair flashed a bright yellow before calming back down.</p><p>“If he wants and if his dad says it’s okay.” Harry was looking down at the boy, refusing to meet Draco’s eyes in case he had overstepped again.</p><p>“Of course it’s okay.” Draco smiled as Harry finally looked up.</p><p>“When?! Next weekend?! Saturday?!” Teddy was now bouncing on his feet – apparently sleep wasn’t needed when you have the promise of a friend staying the night.</p><p>Harry and Draco exchanged looks. Somehow silently communicating if this day is okay with both parties before Harry responded, “Sure kid. Saturday.” Harry took the boy and led him towards the door when Teddy spun around back towards the father-son in the entry way.</p><p>“Bye Scorpius! Bye Mr. Draco! Thank you for having me.” Teddy flashed a smile and Harry still couldn’t believe this kid.</p><p>Later that night, Harry and Teddy sat down to have their usual dinner. Harry asked Teddy about his sleepover and was told in detail about every single thing the two boys had done. They played with Scorpius' toy potions set, his toy quidditch set, and apparently his pet pygmy puff. Harry laughed at the thought of Draco Malfoy’s son owning a pygmy puff… Even more so when he was told by Teddy that the pygmy puff’s name was Hubert…</p><p>As they ate, there was a sudden change in the boy sitting across from him. He grew quiet and began to play with the food on his plate.</p><p>“Teddy…everything okay?” Harry grew concerned. This boy didn’t usually get sad.</p><p>“Scorpius told me a lot about you…” Oh. The fan club. Right.</p><p>“Yeah…and what did he say?” Harry was surprising growing angry at a five-year-old boy. What if he told Teddy things that could scare him? What if he told him lies?</p><p>“He said you saved the world…that you were super powerful. He said you…” the boy wouldn’t meet Harry’s eyes and he was getting worried, “…died.” There it was.</p><p>“Is that true Harry? Did you die?”</p><p>Harry never lied to Teddy and he wasn’t going to start now.</p><p>“Yes…sort of.” Teddy’s eyes grew wide. “How?! Are you a ghost?!”</p><p>Harry chuckled before responding, “It’s hard to explain. But, as you know, there was a war that ended seven years ago. A very bad wizard came and hurt a lot of people. Your parents and Uncle Fred included. Well, we all fought against him and we won. He…killed me. But I sort of…came back.”</p><p>“You’re a hero? That’s why people know who you are?” Harry could tell the boy didn’t know where to begin with the story or which questions to ask.</p><p>“Yes, that’s why people know who I am. But I’m not the only hero. A lot of people fought. Your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. All of the Weasleys actually. And Mr. Draco.” Harry hoped he wouldn’t have to go into that part of the story.</p><p>“Mr. Draco fought…?” Harry nodded, “Mm-hmm. He did. He helped save me.” The boy in front of him gave a big smile before growing quiet again.</p><p>“Harry…is Mr. Draco going to be your…partner?” Harry was thankful he wasn’t drinking a beverage, or it would have just come out of his mouth.</p><p>“What? No – why would you ask that?” The boy looked back down at his plate.</p><p>“It’s just…Scorpius said that his mom left because Mr. Draco wanted to be with a boy…not a girl. And you never let me play with other kids or go to their houses, but you let me stay over at their house. And Hermione said that you liked boys AND girls and that’s why I have to say the word ‘partner’. And…” The boy was getting winded.</p><p>Harry stopped him, “Teddy. I don’t know much about Scorpius’ mom, but I do know Draco. I let you play over there because I trust him. I’m sorry that I don’t let you go around other kids very much – it’s just…” Harry let out a sigh, “I get nervous. I want to keep you safe. But just because I let you play with Scorpius doesn’t mean his father and I will be…together. You understand?”</p><p>The boy nodded before returning to the food on his plate. They finished their dinner in near silence while Harry took the opportunity to process everything Teddy had just said. It was true. He didn’t get to play with other kids, but Harry never knew how to introduce him to other children – except for his cousins. He didn’t want to deal with their parents and bringing up the war and just…everything.</p><p>And the comment about Scorpius’ mom… is that what the child thinks? What exactly had Draco told his son? Probably not much, but kids can take stories in many different ways…</p><p>The last thought that crossed Harry’s mind was the fact that his godson thought he and Draco were going to be together because he played at his house. Harry’s dating life was severely lacking if THIS is what Teddy thought a relationship looked like…</p><p>But maybe a relationship with Draco wouldn’t be so bad…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Goodnight Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Harry's turn to host the sleep-over, but what happens when more than one Malfoy stays over? It's time for Harry and Draco to confront some of their 'feelings'.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night of the sleep over came quickly. The work week flew by and before he knew it, it was Saturday already, and Teddy was bouncing off the walls in excitement. The boy had cleaned his room five times, gone through all of his toys, and pulled out everything he wanted to show Scorpius.</p><p>When Draco and Scorpius arrived at Grimmauld Place, Harry forced his anxiety down. Thankfully, Teddy hadn’t brought up Draco and his ‘relationship’ since last weekend, but Harry was still having a lot of thoughts and feelings about the possibility. When Draco and Scorpius came into the house, Harry found himself staring again. Merlin, that man can really walk into a room.</p><p>But as soon as they were in the door, Teddy said a quick hello to Draco before whisking Scorpius off up the stairs to his room. Draco barely got a “bye dad” from the boy before he was being dragged by his wrist up the steps.</p><p>Harry watched as the boys ascended the stairs before turning to Draco, “Want to come in for a drink?” Draco nodded and followed Harry’s lead into the kitchen.</p><p>Harry poured them both a glass of whisky before taking a seat at the table with Draco.</p><p>“You don’t have a house elf?” Draco asked as he took a sip of his drink before returning the glass to the table.</p><p>“We do…Kreacher. But Hermione has been pretty adamant about elf rights and so we had to find a compromise. Kreacher didn’t want to leave, so we have a deal where he doesn’t work weekends. Honestly it doesn’t feel like much of a deal because I often find him polishing silver in an old room somewhere upstairs or changing old linens when he doesn’t think we’re looking.” Harry gave a shrug and was met with Draco nodding his head slowly as if he understood.</p><p>“Speaking of Kreacher…how did you know we lived at Grimmauld Place?” This is a question Harry had been wondering about since that day at the ice cream parlor.</p><p>Draco grew nervous and rubbed his neck before answering “Oh – I’m sure I read about it in a paper or something. After the war…or something.” Draco took another drink of his whisky and didn’t make eye contact.</p><p>“Ah – I see.” Harry didn’t really see. He had taken special precautions after the war to not let it be known he owned Grimmauld Place. But Draco obviously was avoiding the topic, interesting…</p><p>Best to move on.</p><p>The two discussed various topics while drinking glass after glass of whisky. They were typically light-hearted mixed with funny stories of their days of Hogwarts (never anything <em>too</em> personal, just more nostalgic).</p><p>Harry was excited when conversation leapt to ‘Who at Hogwarts Was Gay’ and he quickly realized his later-in-life sexual awakening was unfortunate. Granted, he was fighting a dark wizard and probably wouldn’t have had time anyway, but still…just <em>knowing</em> other people were gay is disheartening.</p><p>Who all could he have been with…?</p><p>Harry tried to keep his feelings in check when Draco described his relationship with Theodore Nott.</p><p>“Theo…really?” Harry squeaked out, trying to keep his cool.</p><p>“Yeah, well, it was really out of convenience. We were both in Slytherin, both pureblood, and both had mounting family pressures during the war. He wasn’t a Death Eater, so he didn’t <em>exactly </em>understand what I was going through…but still. It was nice to have something.” Draco looked off in thought.</p><p>“Right, yeah, I get that. Ginny and I didn’t date long, but she was someone to think about during everything. Someone to get back to…” Harry followed Draco’s lead and looked off as well.</p><p>Two hours had gone by and several glasses of whisky before both men realized they hadn’t heard the boys in a while and felt it best to check on them. They both rose at the same time and went to exit the kitchen and found themselves chest to chest…again. But this time, neither man moved.</p><p>Harry felt a heat rise up his neck at the thought of being this close to Draco and <em>not </em>moving. Not breaking away. Just standing there and staring at one another. He watched as Draco took a small, yet wobbly, step forward and looked down at Harry’s eyes and then further down to his lips. Harry always hated that Draco was just a little taller than him, but in this moment – he kind of loved it.</p><p>Draco moved forward again, and Harry allowed his eyes to close and his body to lean forward slightly. There wasn’t much room in the doorway and Harry found himself pressed up against the other man. Before he knew it, lips were pressed up against his. Harry allowed his lips to open slightly as an invitation to the other man before finding a tongue moving inside.</p><p>The two would have stayed like this and Harry would have been content, but as soon as it started, it was over. “Daddy!” a scream erupted from upstairs and both men took off running towards the room.</p><p>They walked in to find a bleeding Scorpius and a terrified Teddy.</p><p>“It’s alright. Just a little cut. Nothing to be afraid of Teddy.” Draco knelt beside his son, pulled out his wand and cast a healing spell over the cut. Teddy seemed relieved as soon as the blood was gone.</p><p>“Teddy. This is your room and you need to be more careful. Do you hear me?” Harry looked at his godson and watched as he nodded in affirmation. The two men rose to leave the room and heard Scorpius let out a giggle and knew the two boys were back to playing as if nothing had ever happened.</p><p>The two men descended the stairs in silence and didn’t make eye contact until they were back in the kitchen.</p><p>“I, uh, I should get home. It’s pretty late.” Draco began to move towards the front door.</p><p>“Oh – um, are you sure? You’ve had quite a bit to drink. Do you want to just stay here?” Harry knew how that sounded the minute he said it and immediately regretted it.</p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I – I mean. We have plenty of extra rooms and stuff.” Harry panicked trying to fix his mistake and was surprised when Draco said, “sure” before sitting back down at the table and pouring two more glasses.</p><p>They resumed conversation as if nothing happened in the doorway a mere few yards away. The more glasses Draco drank, the chattier and warmer he became. He began to ask questions about Harry’s recent dating history – which he found was a quick conversation. After the discussion of Ginny, which Draco rolled his eyes about, and then to Charlie, which Draco seemed <em>too</em> interested in, there wasn’t much else to say.</p><p>“So, you like red heads? That part is obvious.” Draco smirked and Harry felt the need to defend himself.</p><p>“Not necessarily. I dated Ginny because I thought it was what I should do. She was my best friend’s sister; it would guarantee me a place in the Weasley family. Which is basically my only family…but I realized that was dumb. They would always be my family. And Charlie was…out of convenience.” Draco smirked as he realized Harry was stealing his words from earlier.</p><p>Harry continued, “It was right when I was figuring myself out. Charlie was openly gay. And he was available. So, it happened.” Harry hoped the conversation sounded matter of fact and not defensive, but he really couldn’t be sure.</p><p>Draco seemed to understand and nodded in agreement. The conversation came to a halt when they heard a loud thud from upstairs and felt it was best to get the boys to get some sleep. As much as Harry wanted to get caught in the doorway with Draco again, he noticed Draco hang behind him as they exited.</p><p>They went up and tucked the boys in. Harry had already levitated a spare mattress into the room and added linens before the Malfoys arrived. Draco whispered a ‘<em>nox</em>’ before shutting the door to the boys’ room and turning back into the hallway to look at Harry.</p><p>“So, I’ll show you to your room. It’s not too far from the boys – one of us should be close, just in case.” Draco gave a smirk and followed Harry down the hall to another room.</p><p>“Well, here you are. Everything should be in there. If you need anything…” Harry paused and looked right at Draco, “…just let me know.” The two men stood in another doorway, feeling the tension rise.</p><p>Before Harry knew it, Draco grabbed him by his wrist and pushed him inside the room before slamming the door shut. Both men looked at each other in a moment of fear from the noise, but quickly decided to push past it. Draco latched on to Harry’s neck and Harry listened as he let out sounds he hadn’t heard from himself in a long time.</p><p>Draco began to push against Harry and move him towards the bed. Harry turned them around and moved towards Draco’s mouth and began to press flush against the man from mouth to legs. He quickly removed Draco’s shirt and began to push Draco onto the bed. Draco allowed his head to fall back and moaned as Harry began at his neck again.</p><p>“Fuck…Harry.” Harry smirked at the sound of his name on the other man’s tongue. <em>Guess he really does like my name. </em></p><p>Harry finished with the neck and started making his way down Draco’s bare chest. Draco kept mumbling nonsense. He went between looking down at Harry and tilting his head back as if he was debating where to place his head.   </p><p>But as soon as Harry arrived at Draco’s pants, he heard a “Harry…stop. We should stop.”</p><p>Draco sounded breathy and like it was taking every ounce of him to say it, but Harry heard it and stopped. He looked up at the man, one hand still on his waist.</p><p>Draco continued, “Harry. We’re drunk and this is really fast. Our kids are literally down the hall…” Harry knew these were all valid points but still hated how much he wanted to keep going.</p><p>Harry sat back on his feet, “Right. You’re right. I’m sorry…that was probably too much.” Harry got up and turned around to make his way towards the door before feeling a hand on his forearm.</p><p>“Harry. I – I want to do…this. It’s just…” Draco paused, and Harry turned around to look at him before finishing the statement for him “just not right now.”</p><p>“Exactly…” Harry understood – he really did. He wasn’t expecting this tonight and he hadn’t really thought any of this through. Harry once again began to make his way towards the door, “Goodnight Draco.”</p><p>Harry heard a faint, “Night Harry” before closing the door behind him and letting out a long exhale. He made his way down to his own room and prepared himself for bed. There were so many thoughts swirling in his head, <em>What was that? Draco initiated it, right? So he obviously wanted it too? Does this mean he…likes me? Or was this just some sort of drunken possible hook-up? What did I want it to be…? </em></p><p>Harry woke the next morning with a hangover and a pounding headache. He cursed himself for not keeping a hangover potion in the house since he really doesn’t drink much anymore. He made his way down the steps and didn’t hear voices so he figured the boys must still be asleep.</p><p>But as he walked into the kitchen, he found Draco sitting at the table nursing a cup of tea in his hands – looking just as rough as Harry felt.</p><p>“Morning” Harry let out, unsure of what to say as thoughts of last night came flooding back.</p><p>Draco looked up as if he hadn’t heard Harry come down and let out a quick, “I want to take you on a date.”</p><p>Harry froze and blinked his eyes hard. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, probably a ‘morning’, but not that… Draco must have seen Harry’s look and taken it as an opportunity to continue. “Sorry if that was abrupt. I’ve been thinking about last night a lot…and…” Draco looked away from Harry and back at his cup of coffee “I like you…”</p><p>Harry didn’t know what to say. He moved towards the table and sat opposite the man. “Oh…”.</p><p>“Yeah…but, I understand if you don’t want to or anything. I know it’s probably foolish or something…” Draco kept going and Harry could tell he was back peddling. “I know we have history, but I just thought…”.</p><p>Harry continued to look at the man in front of him and listened as he babbled on and on before finally speaking, “Yes.”</p><p>Draco stopped abruptly, “Yes?”. Harry smiled, “Yes – I would like to go on a date with you.”</p><p>Draco smiled back, “Great – awesome. That’s...good then. A date.” Harry listened as the man babbled again and all the while thought, <em>shit this Draco is cute as hell</em>. Was Draco always this cute? Probably when he wasn’t busy being a git and a Death Eater…</p><p>The boys eventually woke up and Draco and Scorpius made their way home. Draco told Harry he would write to him to set something up. The two men moved forward as if they were going to kiss before Draco left, but stopped themselves quickly and looked at the two younger boys – who they found were staring at them.</p><p>That was going to be another conversation…and one Harry wasn’t ready to have just yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Both? Definitely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A date between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy could never be easy...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is so much fluff! But I promise conflict/angst is coming! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry anxiously awaited Draco’s letter concerning their date. As excited as he was, he forgot to mention to Draco that whenever he goes out in public, people tend to harass him. They ask for autographs, pictures, and more often than not, want to touch him. The first couple of years after the war had been the worst, and now it’s died down.</p><p>But he can’t deny that going out on a date with Draco Malfoy would likely cause it to increase again…</p><p>
  <em>Harry, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope these past few days haven’t caused you to second guess our date, but if they have – I would completely understand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the event you are still interested – the details for the date are below. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shrieking Willow Pub </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diagon Alley – Across from Twlifit and Tattings </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saturday 7pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco </em>
</p><p>As Harry finished reading the letter, he grew nervous. A pub. In Diagon Alley. Clearly Draco wasn’t thinking this through. The Boy Who Lived can’t just show up for a date in Diagon Alley with a former Death Eater… Shit.</p><p>Harry glanced down at the letter once more and realized there was more at the very bottom.</p><p>
  <em>P.S. – Stop worrying. I’ve thought this through. Trust me. </em>
</p><p>Harry smirked and relaxed a bit. Of course Draco had thought this through. But just as quickly as his anxiety faded, it came back – now he had to be nervous for the next five days in anticipation of this… ‘date’.</p><p>Harry needed to make arrangements for Teddy and as much as he was dreading having a conversation with Ron and Hermione about <em>why </em>he needed them to watch Teddy Saturday night, he knew it had to happen. So, he arrived at their house on Thursday evening, Teddy in tow.</p><p>As soon as they walked in, Teddy began telling them all about his sleepover last weekend. He told them about Scorpius’ cut and all the games they played. “Yeah, and when we woke up Harry and Mr. Draco were already there. They made us breakfast!”</p><p>Hermione and Ron looked at Harry. “That sounds so fun Teddy, why don’t you go up and tell Rose all about it, huh?” Hermione looked to Teddy and ushered him towards the staircase.</p><p>“Harry and <em>Mr. </em>Draco were already there when the woke up, huh?” Ron looked at his best friend knowingly. “And how was it that Draco was there so early?”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Before you two start, he slept in a separate room. Nothing happened…well, basically nothing.” His friends’ eyes grew wide.</p><p>“Basically nothing?! What <em>did </em>happen?” Hermione asked and Harry began to explain the events of the night, the drinking, the doorway, the…<em>almost </em>hook-up.</p><p>“All this to say, that’s why I came over. I need you to watch Teddy Saturday night…I have a date.” Harry tried to hide the flush on his face but knew it was useless.</p><p>“A date? With…Draco?” Ron sounded surprised.</p><p>“That’s great Harry! Is it just for the evening or…does Teddy need to stay over with us?” Hermione was taking this completely differently than her husband.</p><p>“Yes a date with Draco, Ron. Who else? And…let’s have him stay the night…” Harry didn’t know why this statement made him anxious, but he once again couldn’t help his face.</p><p>“Sorry mate, I just didn’t know this was where this was heading. I mean, I’m happy for you, but I thought it would be some sort of quick hook-up or more flirting/pining from across the Great Hall. Not actual…dating.” All good points and things Harry had already thought about.</p><p>“Yeah well. Here we are.” Harry felt a grin sneaking up on his face.</p><p>Harry dropped Teddy off at Hermione and Ron’s that night under the pre-text of “Don’t you want to have a sleepover at your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron’s?” Teddy always loved staying over at their house, so he didn’t question it too much when he got dropped off on Saturday.</p><p>Harry apparated to Diagon Alley and tried to remember where Twlifit and Tattings was located. He had never been in there himself, but he knew people like Draco shopped there. Which basically meant he would never need to go in there…</p><p>He found the store eventually and looked across the street to find a beautiful pub. Emerald green with black and silver embellishments. Harry felt it looked like Slytherin house threw up all over the outside but couldn’t deny it was gorgeous and refined. Definitely owned by a Slytherin…</p><p>He entered and immediately realized two things – 1. The inside matched the outside perfectly. It was perfectly decorated to be a mixture of pub and restaurant. An oak bar lined the right side with liquor bottles floating every which way and oaks tables to his left.   2. The place was near empty – with the exception of three guests. One of which was Draco.</p><p>If this place was so beautiful, why was it empty on a Saturday night….? What’s wrong with it….?</p><p>Harry didn’t have long to wonder before Draco ushered him over to their table. Harry tried to hide his surprise as Draco stood up from the table and greeted Harry with a hug before sitting back down. It seemed like such a ‘date’ thing to do.</p><p>“Well, what do you think?” Draco gestured around at the place obviously looking for Harry to comment on the appearance.</p><p>“It’s beautiful. But…why is it so empty?”</p><p>“Ah – yes. Well, like I said, I would take care of things. I imagined that the Savior and a Death Eater going out on a date in Diagon Alley would cause a bit of an uproar, so I felt it best to pull some strings and here we are.” Draco looked proud of himself.</p><p>“ ‘A bit of an uproar’ is an understatement. What strings did you pull…?” Harry kept looking around trying to take in all the pieces of the restaurant.</p><p>“Blaise Zabini owns the place. He opened it up about six months ago with the money his mum gave him after her last husband died. I called in a favor.” Draco still looked smug.</p><p>Harry relaxed and smiled, “You called in a favor? For…me?”.</p><p>“Well, for us, yes. I didn’t want us to have to worry about the Prophet or people asking to kiss your hand or trying to hex me. I imagine we will have to cross that bridge eventually I mean…if you still want to…that is.” Draco lost his confidence quick.</p><p>“Let’s see how this goes, huh?” Harry smirked and Draco bounced back.</p><p>The two fell into natural conversation, just like they always do. Bouncing from work, to family, to quidditch and back around. Harry is still amazed they have things to talk about.</p><p>But he also knew there were plenty of things they <em>weren’t </em>talking about and those things were going to have to come up eventually. But, maybe just not right now.</p><p>The date continued this way through dinner, drinks, and dessert. Before they knew it, the check had come and gone, and they were getting ready to leave. Except it looked like neither of them wanted to…</p><p>It was Draco who made the comment first, “I – I don’t want the date to end. Is that…lame?” Draco looked at Harry with hope. It was still strange to hear things like that coming from the voice of Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Harry let out a chuckle before responding, “Yeah – me neither.” The two grew silent after that.</p><p>“Would you…would you want to come back to the Manor with me? Scorpius is with Leona for the night….” Draco seemed nervous to ask, but Harry was all too willing to go.</p><p>“Sure!” He realized very quickly how that sounded and corrected himself, “I mean – yeah, that sounds good. Teddy is with Hermione and Ron for the night so…I have nowhere to be.” Draco smiled and the two made their way out of the pub and into the back alley (making sure to not be seen) before apparating to the Manor.</p><p>It was rather late by the time they arrived, but as soon as they were inside Draco asked, “Can I fix you a drink?”. “Sure” Harry responded and followed him into the kitchens.</p><p>The two drank their drink in silence, both feeling the tension in the room of a quiet, child-free house and the reminder of what happened the last time they were alone together.</p><p>Harry was the first to speak, “So…” but was immediately cut off by lips pressing into his. Harry needed no time to recover and responded back quickly.</p><p>Draco began to push them out of the kitchen, all the while never leaving Harry’s lips, and towards the staircase. When they reached the bottom, the two pulled away and looked up at the stairs before looking back at each other. Draco quickly thought it through and grabbed Harry’s arm.</p><p>Next thing Harry knew he was standing in the middle of a very large and very beautiful bedroom. He didn’t have much time to notice anything else before lips were once again pressed up against his. Draco took the lead this time and began to take Harry’s shirt off before moving towards his neck. He pushed Harry back onto the bed and went at his neck again.</p><p>Harry couldn’t help himself, “Draco” he tried to sound stern but realized it came out breathy. He tried again, “Draco…are you sure about this?”. Harry hated himself for asking, but knew it needed to be asked.</p><p>Draco raised up and looked down at Harry, “Yeah – I’m sure. Are you…are you sure? Cause if you’re not, we can stop.” Harry felt Draco raise up and pressure left his body. He didn’t like it.</p><p>“No, I am! I just wanted to be sure because last time….” Harry trailed off and was stopped by Draco continuing. “Harry. I’ve been thinking about this every day for the past week. It sounds like we are both sure, so…” Draco looked down towards Harry’s pants where a certain area had grown, then looked back towards Harry “…can I continue now?” Draco’s smirk caused Harry to lunge towards his lips and the two continued.</p><p>All clothes eventually found their way to the floor and positions changed to where Draco was laying on his back in his bed. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry and the two continued before Harry pulled back, not enough to break out of Draco’s embrace, but enough to look at Draco’s face completely.</p><p>“You’re…you’re sure?” Harry looked down at Draco and watched as a smirk appeared.</p><p>“Merlin Potter! Yes! Yes I am sure. Please continue.” Harry smirked back and continued before eventually pushing fingers and then more inside.</p><p>When they both finished, Harry slowly pulled out and landed on his back next to Draco, breathless. “Merlin – we should have been doing that years ago!” Harry exclaimed with the only power left in his body. He heard Draco whisper something and felt a cleaning spell wash over him.</p><p>Draco laughed and turned to prop himself up on his elbow before looking at Harry. “Yeah, well, we were quite busy being arch nemesis.”</p><p>Harry smiled before mirroring Draco’s position. Draco looked beautiful like this. His body was lean but muscular and his white skin seemed to melt into his satin white sheets. Now that he didn’t have a gorgeous man attacking his mouth, he could give the room a proper look.</p><p>It was exactly like one would expect Draco Malfoy’s bedroom to look. All of the furniture looked more expensive than anything Harry had ever purchased himself. The walls were a dark green and the furniture was a deep black that starkly contrasted the white floors and bed linens. Was it some sort of rule in Slytherin house that everything a Slytherin owns has to be green and black for the rest of their lives…?</p><p>The words ‘arch nemesis’ rang in his head and he thought back to Ron and Hermione’s comments a couple of weeks ago.</p><p>“Draco, do you think we were flirting back at Hogwarts…?” Harry watched as Draco changed positions and placed his hands behind his head and laid back onto his pillows. Harry stayed in this position and looked down at Draco.</p><p>“Hmm…I don’t know about flirting. I mean, you were <em>definitely </em>obsessed with me. But I wouldn’t say <em>flirting.”</em></p><p>“I was not obsessed with you! And you were the one who always went out of YOUR way to mess with me, sir. So, who was flirting with whom, hmm?” Draco and Harry looked at each other and smiled. Harry laid back down next to Draco.</p><p>“Maybe you’re right. Maybe we were flirting…” Harry heard Draco say before he closed his eyes and sleep washed over them both.</p><p>Harry awoke with light streaming into a room he wasn’t familiar with. It took him a minute to adjust to the fact that this was not his bed and the events of last night came back to him.</p><p>He looked over and saw Draco sound asleep on his left and smiled. <em>Shit Draco was beautiful. </em></p><p>As if on cue, Draco rustled and turned to face Harry. “Good morning” he said with sleep still stuck in his voice.</p><p>“Morning” Harry responded and moved to give him a kiss.</p><p>“How’d you sleep?” Draco moved to stretch his arms before wrapping them around Harry.</p><p>“Like a log apparently. You?”</p><p>“The same.” Draco smiled up at him before continuing, “Want to get breakfast?”</p><p>“I would love to, but I can’t. I’m sorry. I promised Hermione I would be over early to pick up Teddy. She and Ron have an appointment for Rose in a bit.”</p><p>“Alright…” Draco seemed disappointed, “Would you…would you want to do this again?”</p><p>Harry smiled, “The date or the sex?”</p><p>Draco smirked back, “Both?”</p><p>“Definitely.” Harry moved into kiss Draco and the kiss heated very quickly before Harry pulled away. “I really do have to go.”</p><p>“Oh, alright.” Both men moved to exit the bed, Harry found his clothes and started dressing. Draco found his lounge clothes and pulled them on. Harry didn’t stop himself this time and reached out to feel them. Satin. Of course.</p><p>The two made their way towards the stairs, still stealing kisses whenever they could. They moved down the stairs, Harry in front of Draco.</p><p>When they were mid-way down the staircase they were stopped in their steps by a, “Daddy! Mr. Harry! Is Teddy here?”.</p><p>A very excited Scorpius was squirming and giddy beside a shocked and knowing Leona Greengrass. “Scorpius, let’s go to the kitchen and fix you something to eat.” The woman began to usher the child towards the kitchens all the while still staring at Draco and Harry.</p><p>“Shit.” Was all Harry could let out before looking back at an equally shocked Draco.</p><p>Harry immediately thought to himself, <em>Well, guess we will be having that conversation sooner rather than later. </em></p><p>Draco continued down the steps and began to walk Harry to the door. They stood in the doorway, neither knowing exactly what to say.</p><p>Draco finally broke the silence, “Well…what do you want to do? Knowing our children, the minute Scorpius sees Teddy he’s going to say he saw you here.”</p><p>Harry knew this was true. The two boys had grown very close and the fact that Harry was here without Teddy would be odd to Scorpius. “Should we…tell them?”</p><p>“I don’t want to tell my son anything unless it’s real. He already doesn’t have a mother - I don’t need more people going in and out of his life.” Draco’s voice was strong in this moment and it took Harry by surprise.</p><p>“Oh…right.” Harry felt uncomfortable, but Draco kept his eyes on him.</p><p>“I’m not trying to push you into anything, but I enjoyed last night…and this morning. I’ve been enjoying whatever this is since it started, and I want to continue it. So, if this is some sort of quick thing for you then it’s best to end it now.” Harry couldn’t help but notice how much the mood and tone had changed since the bed this morning, but also knew Draco was right. Teddy didn’t have either parent and also deserved stability.</p><p>“Let’s tell them.” Harry looked at Draco dead-on.</p><p>“Yeah? You’re sure?” Harry nodded in affirmation before grabbing Draco once again for a kiss.</p><p>“Oh! Dear! So sorry!” They heard the voice of Leona Greengrass and they broke apart quickly. Harry felt embarrassed but noticed irritation on Draco’s face and felt the need to smirk a little. <em>This woman has terrible timing. </em></p><p>“It’s fine Leona, Harry was just leaving.” Draco turned to look at Harry before continuing, “I’ll write you and we will find time to talk more.” Harry smiled and made his way from the manor before apparating to Hermione and Ron’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Our Savior or Our Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco and Harry are enjoying their time together, but things with these two can't always be easy...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco wrote to Harry that night and the two men decided it would be best if they spoke to their respective children separately, but with similar information. Some things would obviously be different, Teddy’s use of the word ‘partner’ for one, but the idea would be the same – Harry and Draco are <em>dating</em>.</p><p>Harry knew exactly the type of questions his godson would ask and was prepared. Yes, that means you’ll likely see more of Draco <em>and </em>Scorpius. No, that doesn’t mean Draco is his <em>partner</em>. No, this doesn’t mean Scorpius is your brother. Yes, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron know (as of a very brief conversation at their house when he went to pick up Teddy).</p><p>The conversation with Teddy went well (honestly, Harry thinks the kid might have tuned out after he said ‘Yes, that means you’ll likely see more of Draco and Scorpius), but overall – good.</p><p>The next three months were a series of dates and ‘sleep-overs’ that alternated between Malfoy Manor and Grimmauld Place. And Harry loved it.</p><p>Teddy was thrilled every single time Harry mentioned seeing Scorpius and ‘Mr. Draco’. The two boys had yet to grow tired of one another, just like their guardians…</p><p>Harry was spending more time with Draco than he had his entire life…and he liked it. He liked when Draco make snarky comments about things in their day to day life, he liked when Draco took <em>him </em>on dates (albeit not in public), and he liked when Draco would stay over.</p><p>The two talked about everything and actually started to get into heavier and more personal conversations about family and the war. Harry could tell Draco was still guarded about his father and his actions but seemed to be okay talking about everything else. Harry thought he knew a lot about what happened during the war, but he was wrong.</p><p>He knew Voldemort had lived at Malfoy Manor but he had never really thought about what that would mean for the family already living there…Harry didn’t really have a childhood home that held fond memories, but Draco did and a deranged wizard took that from him. A dark wizard came in and began killing people and torturing his family in the same spots he had grown up in…There was so much about Draco for Harry to learn.</p><p>It was easy to talk to this Draco. Or maybe, he shouldn’t say <em>this </em>Draco. This is the same Draco. Right? He had just changed…or maybe he was always like this, but we were too busy in the middle of a war to see it?</p><p>Either way. Harry was enjoying himself.</p><p>Which is why his Gryffindor spirit came out and he decided to be daring and take Draco out on a proper date.</p><p>“A <em>proper </em>date?” Draco looked at him curiously, “like…out in public? Do you think that’s such a good idea?”</p><p>“Yes! Because I have a plan.” Harry felt his lips curl into a smirk. In reality, he had been thinking about this plan for the past month.</p><p>Harry had always loved quidditch and after seeing the World Cup, he had wanted to go to more and more professional games. So, as soon as he was able to, he purchased himself a private box. The box was large enough to hold 10 people comfortably and offered a house elf that would help prepare you and your guests food and drinks while you enjoyed the game (for this reason, Hermione chose not to accompany him much).</p><p>The private box also had private access. No one would be able to see them come in, leave, or even see them <em>in </em>the box. When Harry had first heard about this, he was sold immediately. He could bring Teddy to watch quidditch matches, enjoy themselves, and be hassled by <em>no one. </em></p><p>That’s how the four of them (Draco, Harry, Teddy, and Scorpius) ended up in Harry’s private box for the next Chudley Canons match.</p><p>“Potter, you think we could have done this when it <em>wasn’t </em>the Canons playing? I really don’t want my son to be subjected to this level of quidditch…” Harry was about to respond back but was cut off by Scorpius.</p><p>“I like the Canons daddy! I like their orange jerseys!” Harry smirked at Draco’s annoyance.</p><p>“I like their orange jerseys too Scorpius.” Harry smiled at the younger boy and watched as he got closer to the edge of the box to watch the match. Harry and Draco hung back and watched the two boys, noses pressed against the glass and on their tiptoes. Harry turned to look at Draco and found he was already looking at him. The two moved closer and pressed lips against one another. They were both very aware of where they were and who they were with and kept it chaste.</p><p>“Yuck!” Scorpius erupted and turned his head back around to watch the game after seeing his father’s ‘public’ display of affection.</p><p>“You know, when you said out in public, I kind of imagined more of the public being around…” Draco commented after the kiss.</p><p>“I don’t think we could have gone somewhere with MORE people. Look around, there are thousands of people here!” Harry smiled and placed his hands on his hips.</p><p>Draco cracked a smile back, “I guess you’re right…”. The four of them continued to watch the game and Draco pretended to be sad when the Canons lost, but Harry saw a smile break out on his face anyway.</p><p>The four of them apparated away from the pitch and back towards the Manor. It was still rather early in the day and Harry decided to let Teddy play some more before having to head back home.</p><p>The two boys went into the backroom as they usually do and Harry started to head towards the kitchen, as he usually did. But just as he went into the hallway, he felt a hand on his arm. Draco spun him back around.</p><p>Draco did a quick look around and to make sure no kids were nearby and pushed Harry up against a wall, kissing him hard. Harry responded back quickly. The two continued in this way until Draco backed off and gestured for Harry to follow him into the study.</p><p>“Draco, what are we doing?” Harry didn’t really understand why he was whispering, but felt it was what he should be doing.</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and once again gestured for Harry to follow. When they went into the study, Draco closed the door and threw a locking spell on it before moving back towards Harry. Harry found himself once again up against a wall, Draco’s hand in the front of his shirt, and his lips on his neck.</p><p>“Draco…” Harry tried to let out “…the boys…” Harry was trying to hold himself together.</p><p>“They’re playing Harry. You know how they get. They won’t notice we’re gone.” Draco stopped and smirked while looking at Harry. “Plus, I’ll be quick.” Harry didn’t like the look in his eyes.</p><p>Draco dropped to his knees and Harry felt his body go weak.</p><p>Harry and Teddy apparated home that night both equally exhausted from the day. Harry put Teddy to bed before dragging himself towards his respective room.</p><p>Harry had strange dreams that night that entailed Draco dressed in all orange with orange body paint on. Harry grew confused when Dream Draco stopped what he was doing and started tapping his foot.</p><p>Harry awoke to the sound of tapping at his window and found an owl at his window. Based on the sound and the tapping of the foot in his dream, Harry laughed and assumed it was Draco’s owl. But when he opened the window, he found Normigeon, Hermione’s new owl.</p><p>He went to take the letter from the owl and quickly realized how early it was. The sun was barely up, why was Hermione writing him so early…?</p><p>He opened the letter and saw –</p><p>
  <em>Come over now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione </em>
</p><p>Well, that’s ominous.</p><p>Harry dressed himself then went to grab Teddy and put some clothes on the still sleeping boy. He apparated the both of them to Hermione and Ron’s and was met with quite a site. Ron, half asleep on the couch, still in his pajamas as if he too had been awoken by Hermione (which he probably had) and a rather frazzled looking Hermione.</p><p>“I’m sorry mate…” Ron let out before a yawn, ”…I told her not to owl you so early.”</p><p>Harry looked at Hermione, “Hermione, care to tell me why I’m here?”</p><p>She didn’t speak, only thrusted a newspaper in his hand. He didn’t bother reading it once he saw the photo on the front page – he and Draco, kissing at the quidditch match yesterday.</p><p>“I – I don’t understand…how?” was all Harry could let out before Hermione started.</p><p>“Look at the name, Harry.” Harry looked under the headline ‘Our Savior Or Our Enemy?’ and didn’t even have time to roll his eyes before seeing the name <em>Rita Skeeter</em>. Of course.</p><p>“I suspect she placed a charm on your box that would alert her if you used it. You know she’s been trying to write about you for ages, but you never do anything interesting…well, until now.” Ron commented, now sounding more awake before looking down and continuing, “I’m sorry mate.”</p><p>Harry wasn’t sure what emotion he was feeling, but luckily he could read Hermione’s perfectly.</p><p>“Anything interesting?! He’s a person! He doesn’t have to do anything interesting! He doesn’t owe anyone anything! That <em>rat</em> Skeeter needs to find better things to write about than people’s personal lives. It’s absurd!” Hermione was raising her voice and Harry could tell Ron was concerned about waking up Rose.</p><p>“Hermione, it’s Skeeter. She’s going to do whatever she wants to whomever she wants. She’s always been obsessed with Harry…it was bound to happen.” Ron placed his hand on Hermione’s back to sooth her before looking back at Harry, “What are you thinking, mate?”</p><p>Harry didn’t know what to think. He actually…didn’t care.</p><p>He liked Draco. He was enjoying Draco. And he wanted to be able to date like everyone else.</p><p>Granted, not everyone else got their photo on the front page of the Daily Prophet, but what else is new?</p><p>Was he slightly irritated? Yes. But honestly, he was relieved. Like Ron said, it was bound to happen eventually, and it just so happens, it happened now.</p><p>His immediate concern was Draco. They had discussed not going public for the past several months and now here it was – out in the open.</p><p>Harry realized he had lost himself in thought and looked up to find two concerned faces staring back at him, “I’m – I’m fine guys. Really. I just…I need to get to Draco. Can you two watch Teddy today?” Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement before Harry left the house to apparate to the Manor.</p><p>He knocked on the door and was greeted by Luxley (a welcome site compared to another run-in with Leona Greengrass). He walked in and found the house quiet, but people were stirring. He found Draco and Scorpius in the kitchen having breakfast when he walked in.</p><p>Draco looked up in surprise and then concern, “Harry… What are you doing here? Is everything alright?”</p><p>Scorpius was still rather sleepy, but looked up with excitement, “Is Teddy here too?”</p><p>“No Scorpius, I’m sorry Teddy isn’t here. Could you give your father and I a minute to talk?” Harry looked from the boy back to Draco.</p><p>“Take your breakfast to your playroom – I’ll be there in a bit.” Draco and Harry watched as the boy grabbed his plate and moved out of the room.</p><p>“Harry – what’s going on?” Draco had concern in his voice.</p><p>“The Prophet. Skeeter. They published our kiss from the match yesterday.”</p><p>Draco remained silent for a moment, “Oh – how?” Draco let out before correcting himself, “Or, I guess that doesn’t matter. It’s Rita Skeeter…she’s capable of anything I suppose.” Draco caught himself looking down and looked back up to Harry, “How are you feeling about this?”</p><p>Harry moved to sit down at the table with Draco. “Me? I’m fine! How are you? We explicitly talked about <em>not </em>going public and well…here it is.”</p><p>“Here it is.” Draco echoed Harry before continuing, “I guess there would be no point in denying it.”</p><p>Harry tried not to let his face look at hurt as he was feeling, “You want to…deny it?”</p><p>Draco caught himself quick, “No – no I don’t. Not at all. But I’ll do whatever you want. Like I told you Harry, I’m in this. I like this.” Draco gestured between himself and Harry. “I don’t really mind it being out. I know it’s going to cause a lot of people to be unhappy, but I don’t really care… I’m happy. We’re happy. And it’s been seven years…people will need to get it over it eventually.”</p><p>Harry knew he shouldn’t be as surprised as he was. Draco only wanted to hide it because of what other people would say. He didn’t want to make things more difficult for Harry or their kids, but now it’s out there and there’s no taking it back.</p><p>“So, what do we do…?” Harry asked timidly. For some reason he felt the need to look to Draco for guidance in this.</p><p>“Nothing I guess. Let’s just continue being…us.” Draco’s response made Harry calmer, but he knew it wasn’t that simple. Draco must have known this too because he continued, “Look. It won’t be easy, but people <em>will </em>get over it. We can lay low for a bit or be as in their face about it as we want. It won’t matter. They don’t matter.”</p><p>Harry smiled, but still couldn’t shake some of the anxiety from the situation. He knew Draco was right, but he was so tired of people being in his personal life for the past 25 years – he was doing such a good job of laying low. And now…this.</p><p>Draco must have been able to see the hesitation on his face, “Where’s Teddy?”</p><p>“Oh – um, he’s at Ron and Hermione’s. I asked them to keep him for the day…”</p><p>“Okay – write to them and ask if they can keep him for the night. I’ll ask Leona to take Scorpius and we will have a day and night just to ourselves. I want to remind you that this relationship is about us and our children. No one else, you understand me?” Draco was looking right at Harry and all Harry could do is smile and nod.</p><p>Harry stood to write to Hermione and Ron and watched as Draco did the same for Leona.</p><p>Leona picked up Scorpius a couple of hours later and Ron and Hermione agreed rather quickly to keep Teddy for the night. Once the kids were taken care of, Draco and Harry decided to make the day and night about them. They would block out the world, pretend it didn’t exist for a bit, before eventually having to face it later.</p><p>They spent the afternoon with each other in the Malfoy study. They alternated between kissing, laughing, talking, and reading. When evening was approaching, Draco brought in a house elf and gave instructions for dinner.</p><p>“Luxley, we would like to have roast beef and roasted potatoes for dinner. Bring up some of mother’s wine from the cellar, something from the twelfth century. And…treacle tart for dessert.” Luxley nodded her head and disappeared.</p><p>Harry was immediately reminded of the treacle tart flavor from the ice cream shop. “Merlin! Ron was right!” Harry exclaimed to a rather shocked Draco. “You were pining at me from across the Great Hall!”</p><p>“What?” Draco was definitely caught off guard by Harry’s excitement.</p><p>“You were! You were pining! That’s how you know I like treacle tart!” Harry was excited to put it all together. It made so much sense…</p><p>“I assure you Potter, I wasn’t <em>pining. </em>Malfoy’s don’t…<em>pine.</em> I merely <em>noticed</em> you ate treacle tart whenever it was offered…” Harry was beaming at the fact that Draco was caught.</p><p>“Mmm, I see.” Harry stood up from the chair he had been occupying across the room and started making his way towards Draco.</p><p>“Mmm, and what is it you <em>see </em>Potter.” Harry could tell Draco was growing nervous the closer he got to him. Once he reached the still sitting man, he moved to sit in his lap, legs straddled on either side.</p><p>“I see…” Harry let out before making his way to Draco’s neck “…that you’ve been watching me for a very long time apparently.” He moved to the other side and continued, “You know I like treacle tart.” More kisses on the neck, “and you knew I lived at Grimmauld Place.” Harry stopped and looked at Draco’s face. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think someone had a crush.”</p><p>Harry was worried for a split second when he couldn’t read the expression on Draco’s face.</p><p>Draco smiled, “I definitely have more than a crush…” and grabbed Harry’s neck to pull him in for a kiss.</p><p>The two stayed like this until Luxley came to tell them dinner was ready.</p><p>They ate, drank, talked, and laughed all throughout dinner. When they were finished, Draco reached for Harry’s hand and let them to his room. They hadn’t been alone in a house together since their first date months ago and they planned to use it to their advantage.</p><p>The men took their time with each other, completely forgetting the outside world and wrapping themselves up in one another. After what seemed like hours, and honestly probably was, both men drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Harry was awoken in the morning by very loud banging coming from downstairs. The wake up was jarring and he took a moment to gather his surroundings before turning to reach for Draco.</p><p>“Draco…” he shook the still sleeping man, “someone is at your door.”</p><p>Draco opened his eyes slowly and let out a stretch, “what time is it…?”</p><p>“I don’t know…can’t be that early. Sun’s up. We must have slept late…” Harry flushed thinking back on last night.</p><p>Draco smiled, “Luxley will get it.” And he moved towards Harry to start what looked like a continuation of last night.</p><p>The banging continued. Draco rolled his eyes, “Ugh – okay.” Draco got out of bed and Harry followed him.</p><p>“Wait – I don’t think you should go down there alone.” Harry was starting to get paranoid.</p><p>“Harry. If someone was going to hex me, they’d have the good enough sense not to knock on the front door first. Plus, the house has wards in place to keep certain people out, it’ll be fine.” Draco didn’t seem concerned, but Harry couldn’t shake it.</p><p>What if people were upset about the Prophet article? He was used to having ‘fans’ but a lot of people still didn’t like Draco…what if someone was coming to hurt him?</p><p>Harry dressed alongside Draco, “I’m coming with you.” Draco rolled his eyes, but Harry could see a small smile on his face.</p><p>The two men went down the steps, Draco care-free and Harry on his side, wand out.</p><p>When Draco opened the door, Harry stood right behind him and was met face-to- face with a beautiful dark-haired woman. Harry felt he vaguely remembered seeing her before but couldn’t quite place where in the moment.</p><p>Based on the banging on the door, Harry figured the woman was mad about something, but didn’t understand what exactly. She didn’t have her wand out, so she couldn’t have been here to harm them, right?</p><p>All of these thoughts hit Harry quickly and he hadn’t noticed that Draco hadn’t said anything or made any sort of noise. He looked to Draco just as Draco spoke, “Astoria…”</p><p>“I’m here for my son, Draco.” The woman replied back.</p><p>Oh, that’s where he’d seen her before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Dinner to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry thought the Prophet outing their relationship would be the worst that could happen, but now Astoria is back and is looking to take Scorpius... How will Draco and Harry face this new-found obstacle?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only a couple of chapters left (I think)! Enjoy!</p><p>Warning: Homophobia and child custody. Just a heads up!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry watched as Draco’s face went through a myriad of expressions before settling on frustrated but surprisingly calm, “He isn’t here.”</p><p>Astoria seemed as if she wasn’t planning on budging, “Draco. Don’t make this difficult.”</p><p>Harry wanted to speak but found he had no words, so he stayed behind Draco in the doorway. “Astoria. I already told you, he isn’t here. And even if he was, I wouldn’t give him over to you. We haven’t seen you in four years.”</p><p>Astoria dropped all expression from her face, “I know that. But I’m here now. I saw you and…” Astoria shot a quick glance over towards Harry, “…him in the Prophet. Our son deserves better than…<em>this.</em> And I plan to give that to him.”</p><p>Harry felt anger rush over him as Astoria glanced his way. Better than what, exactly? Draco’s the best father he knows, and he knows shitty father-figures. His uncle could give Lucius Malfoy a run for his money. But Draco? Draco is perfect.</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about. Scorpius isn’t going anywhere. And don’t talk about Harry as if he isn’t right here. I don’t care what you saw, good-bye.” Draco slammed the door in her face.</p><p>Harry felt proud of Draco for doing that. He felt his heart swell and wanted to show Draco how proud he was, but when we looked at his boyfriend, all he saw was anger and fear.</p><p>Draco was leaning against the door and running his fingers through his hair. “Take deep breaths, it’s okay.” Was all Harry could get out, he didn’t know what to say. “That was bloody brilliant!”</p><p>“It was foolish. She wants him Harry. What am I supposed to do?” Draco looked at Harry with the most pitiful look he’s ever seen.</p><p>“You don’t give him to her, that’s what! Fuck her! Scorpius is your son!” Why wasn’t Draco angrier about this?</p><p>“It’s not that easy Harry. She’s his mother…he deserves a mother…Maybe I should have listened to her…” Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing.</p><p>“She came because of the Prophet article. She isn’t here to get Scorpius, she’s here because she doesn’t agree with us! Don’t you dare let her take him!” Draco looked at Harry and Harry could see the anger forming in his eyes.</p><p>“You think I <em>want </em>her to have him! I’ve spent the past four years trying to make sure Scorpius felt loved and supported. I’m never going to leave him.”</p><p>“Wait – four years, but Scorpius is five…almost six.” Harry just now pieced that together and it looked like the mere mention of it was frustrating to Draco.</p><p>“The first year or so was difficult. Astoria kept coming in and out of Scorpius and my life, almost as if she couldn’t decide what she wanted to do. She would come, stick around for a few weeks, then disappear again. It was getting to be a lot for me. I eventually told her, ‘you either want to be here or you don’t, make a decision’. She left the next day and never came back…well, until now I guess.” Harry was still shocked the woman was here at all.</p><p>Sure, he had heard about her. He knew Draco had been married and by now he knew the story pretty well, but…he never thought she’d resurface. Which in hindsight might have been foolish of him. She wasn’t dead. This was Scorpius’ mother, of course she would come around eventually…</p><p>But Harry thought he would have more time to adjust to it.</p><p>The way Draco was looking, it looked like he might have thought the same thing. “Draco, did you think she’d ever come back?”</p><p>Draco hesitated before speaking, “I – I hoped she would.” Harry didn’t know why, but that response made his heart fall.</p><p>“Oh – do you…still love her?” As much as he hated it, he had to ask.</p><p>“Harry, I’ll always love her. She’s the mother of my son, but I don’t love her in the way you’re asking. I never loved her like that…” Draco trailed off and for a split-second Harry thought Draco might continue. He hoped he’d continue…</p><p>When it was clear he wouldn’t, Harry continued instead, “Well, that makes sense. What are you going to do now?”</p><p>Draco seemed lost. “I – I don’t know. I should probably have an actual conversation with her…one in which I don’t slam the door in her face…” Harry and Draco looked at each other and smirked, “I just… don’t want to get Scorpius’ hopes up. And I don’t want her around my son if she doesn’t approve of…us.”</p><p>“So talk to her. Or better yet, take her out that way she’s less likely to cause a scene.” Honestly, Harry was less concerned with Astoria causing a scene than Draco – but he wasn’t going to say that. “Let her know how you feel.”</p><p>Draco looked at Harry for a long time before responding, “Will you come with me?”</p><p>Harry was taken aback, “Oh – um, yeah. I guess…if you want. But I’m kind of the reason she’s here…I don’t know if me being there will help much.”</p><p>“That’s exactly why you <em>should </em>come. You’re who I want to be with and she’s going to have to deal with that. She doesn’t get to take Scorpius just because she doesn’t like who I’m with.” Harry’s heart swelled again.</p><p>“Sure – I’ll go with you.” Harry smiled and went to hold Draco.</p><p>When Harry returned home that night with Teddy, his mind was in a permanent state of chaos. So much had happened and he didn’t know where to begin or how to process it all. His relationship with Draco was out – the Prophet made damn sure of that. This meant everyone in the nearby wizarding world knows about the couple.</p><p>At first, this made Harry uncomfortable and unsure. He went back and forth between elated that it was out and anxious about what it all would mean. He hadn’t been ‘out’ about a relationship of his since Ginny…</p><p>But Draco was okay with it. And that means something. The person he’s with doesn’t mind being seen with him or having the world know they’re together – and that feels really <em>really</em> good. But it’s also really early in their relationship to have to deal with this shit…</p><p>And now…Astoria.</p><p>Astoria is back because she doesn’t want Scorpius to live with Draco. She’s been fine with it for the past 4 years when she thought Draco wasn’t <em>doing </em>anything. But now, he’s with Harry. And now she wants him back… Draco might lose his son because of Harry.</p><p>Stuck in his thoughts – Harry heard a tapping at the window. Draco’s bird sat there, tapping its foot in its usual irritation before Harry went to grab the letter.</p><p>
  <em>Harry, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t begin to say how sorry I am that our time together was ruined. I’m sorry you had to witness her and hear all the things she had to say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to make it clear (because I know you’re likely spiraling, don’t lie – I know you), this isn’t a you or him situation. It’s clear she doesn’t like our relationship, but honestly, I’ve thought about it a lot and I don’t care. She doesn’t get a say in this – she left us. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to be with you. And I want my son. And I can have both. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s exactly what I’m going to tell her at dinner tomorrow. She’s agreed to come (she doesn’t know you’re coming, but she’ll have to get over it). </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you’re still okay to go – I could really use you there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Called in another favor – same place as our first date. 7pm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco </em>
</p><p>Harry read the letter several times before finally responding back – <em>Yes, I’ll be there. </em></p><p>This was going to be an awkward dinner…</p><p>Harry was the last to arrive at the restaurant, even though he was technically 15 minutes early. When he made his way to the table, he couldn’t stop his heart from pounding. He looked at the two sitting at the table and quickly noticed how <em>good </em>they looked together. Perfect, even.</p><p>Astoria looked more put together than she did banging on the front door of Malfoy Manor. She wore an elegant black dress, modest heels, and her dark hair framed her face beautifully. Harry noticed how her pale skin echoed Draco’s and their son’s. Harry could now see her features in Scorpius.</p><p>Draco was beautiful as usual. He wore all black, as he typically does, and his pale skin contrasted it perfectly. The two sat across from one another and Astoria was smiling…</p><p>That’s odd. Aren’t they supposed to be fighting about Scorpius?</p><p>Harry approached the table and sat down with a modest ‘hello’. Astoria gave him a weak smile but didn’t say anything and he felt Draco’s hand touch his back. That was calming.</p><p>As soon as he sat down, he felt the tension at the table increase. Whatever lightness their conversation had it just took a turn.</p><p>“Stori and I were just talking about the first Christmas we spent together.” Draco looked from Harry to Astoria before continuing, “…it was terrible!” The two busted out laughing and Harry felt out of place, so he politely smiled.</p><p>The three of them ordered food and drinks and Harry listened as Draco and Astoria continued to reminisce. He felt more and more out of place as the time passed.</p><p>Harry grew more and more anxious until he simply couldn’t take it anymore, “I’m sorry, aren’t we supposed to be talking about Scorpius? Didn’t YOU want to take him from Draco?” Harry pointed at Astoria and watched as her face grew serious. “And now, what? You’re suddenly friendly?”</p><p>“Harry…” Draco whispered from his left side. Harry sunk back into his chair.</p><p>“No, Draco…he’s right. I’ve really enjoyed seeing you, but I do intend to take Scorpius back with me. He deserves a proper family.” There it was.</p><p>“What the hell do you mean a ‘proper family’?” Harry smiled as Draco seemed to be finally ready to have the conversation. “What’s ‘proper’ about a mother abandoning her child for four years?”</p><p>Astoria’s face grew cold, “I left because I couldn’t be near you. All I wanted was a family. The family <em>you </em>promised to give me. And that was taken from me!” Astoria’s voice grew and she quickly looked around before lowering it again. “But now…I have that. And I intend to give it to my son as well.”</p><p>“You’re married?” Harry felt this was an unimportant detail to be asking, but Draco had a firm face on, and Harry thought best not to question it.</p><p>“Yes. I’m married. To a wizard in Scotland.” She remained stern.</p><p>“I see…and does he know about me? Does he know about Scorpius?”</p><p>“He – he knows I have a son. And he knows I was married before…but I didn’t think it right to tell him all the…<em>details</em>. If that’s what you’re asking.”  Harry didn’t like the way she said ‘details’, but also knew exactly what she was referring to.</p><p>“I see…so, your plan was to what, exactly? Take our son back to Scotland? Start a new family?” Astoria’s face signaled that that was exactly what she was planning to do.</p><p>“There’s a problem there Astoria. I’m his family. He doesn’t know you. And he certainly doesn’t know this new husband of yours. He belongs with me, and that’s where he will stay.” Harry loved hearing this come from Draco.</p><p>“We’ll see, Draco. We’ll see what happens when I fight for custody and information about <em>you </em>and <em>your family </em>and <em>your…relationship</em> comes to light.” Harry was growing frustrated by her continued disgust by him and Draco.</p><p>Harry thought Draco was going to bite back but looked to find a silent Draco on his side.</p><p>“Draco…” Harry whispered, encouraging him to speak.</p><p>“You know it’s true Draco. No one is going to let a gay Death Eater, whose family supported Voldemort during the war have custody over me. Even if you are shagging the Savior.” Her eyes flickered over Harry and that was all it took for him to enter the ring.</p><p>“Excuse me? First of all, Draco’s sexuality has <em>nothing </em>to do with his ability to be an amazing father. And he is – just that. Amazing. Scorpius loves him very <em>very </em>much – way more than he will likely ever love you. Because unlike you, Draco didn’t abandon him. And Death Eater? Really? Where were <em>you </em>during the war? You weren’t there. You don’t know what it was like. Draco fought for what he believed he had to. He and his mother ended up saving me in the long run. And as for me? In case you don’t remember what brought you here in the first place, the world already knows about us. It’s out and I highly doubt that being with me will <em>hurt</em> Draco’s reputation. If anything, it’ll make it better.” Harry hated using his notoriety like this, but knew he had to make the point clear.</p><p>Harry watched as her mask faltered for a split second before she fought back – her eyes never leaving Draco. “Well, like I said…we’ll see Draco.”</p><p>Astoria stood and walked out of the restaurant and Harry felt a wave of relief wash over him.</p><p>He turned to look at his boyfriend and found him already staring at him.</p><p>“You think I’m an amazing father?” Draco’s voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>“Of course.” Was all Harry could get out before he felt lips press against his.</p><p>Draco pulled back to where his forehead was resting against Harry’s – both of them had their eyes closed. “I love you Harry Potter.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Harry James Potter. You didn't.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several weeks passed with no word from Astoria. It was extremely concerning.</p><p>After the dinner, Harry expected a fight to break out the next day. Paperwork to come, more banging at the door…something. But nothing happened. And as the days went by it became more and more confusing. Where was she? Did she leave? But she said ‘we’ll see Draco’ as if she fully intended to be back and fight for Scorpius.</p><p>Harry tried to push the thoughts away but, for Draco, it was all he could think about. And rightfully so.</p><p>At first, they were dealing with the fallout from their relationship in the Prophet. Harry was right. People were pissed. And honestly, it came from both sides.</p><p>Harry received weird boxes sent to his house, but they never made it past the gate because of his wards. He never even touched the boxes – just called Ron and had him send someone from the auror department to handle it. They were usually ‘harmless’ and were actually just angry howlers or potions to make Harry’s hair fall out or something.</p><p>Draco definitely received the worst of it. Similarly, Draco had impressive wards around the Manor that blocked anything from getting through, but the packages and letters left for him were far more violent. Harry also called Ron for these and the aurors would come and inspect, but none of the packages or letters could ever be traced back to anyone – so they had to let it go.</p><p>After a week or so it died down. Now they received a couple of howlers every week, but for the most part the world seemed to have moved on.</p><p>Draco grew more and more anxious as time went by. He just <em>knew </em>Astoria would come back and take Scorpius at any moment. Scorpius began to ask questions about his father’s behavior, but Draco simply told him he was ‘tired’ or ‘working too much’ and his son accepted it.</p><p>Astoria came back a month later. Or rather, her lawyer did.</p><p>Harry was at Malfoy Manor with Teddy on a Sunday morning, as was custom by now, when they heard someone trying to get through the wards. Draco opened the door to see a grubby-looking man outside the gates holding papers. Draco went down to the gate to retrieve them, but when he came back, he was pale.</p><p>“Draco…what’s wrong?” Harry looked at his boyfriend’s wide eyes.</p><p>“They’re custody papers…she’s really going to try and take him Harry…” Harry moved to speak but felt Draco collapse in his arms and thought it best to stay quiet.</p><p>He held him for a while before moving them towards the kitchen to sit down.</p><p>“Draco. She isn’t going to take him. We knew this was coming.” Harry tried to sound confident, but honestly, he was terrified.</p><p>“…I don’t know what I’m going to do without him Harry…” Harry wanted to yell and scream at this woman for making Draco this broken man. Harry stayed quiet and held Draco again.</p><p>Draco stood up from the table and began to make his way out of the kitchens. Harry stood to follow but was ushered away by Draco. Draco went upstairs and he heard a door close.</p><p>Harry stayed downstairs with the boys and watched as they played.</p><p>Several hours later, Harry was in the kitchens with Luxley talking about dinner when Draco made his return. This Draco didn’t look as broken as the one from earlier. This Draco looked sad, yes, but also determined.</p><p>“I’m going to talk to her…alone. We don’t need to go through lawyers. We can do this ourselves. If she wants time with him, then fine. But she isn’t taking him completely.” Harry didn’t love how this sounded. He really should use lawyers to make things more official but understood where Draco was coming from.</p><p>“Okay…” Was all Harry could say.</p><p>“I’ve already written to her. I set up a meeting for the two of us tomorrow…she came in from Scotland yesterday apparently to meet with the lawyers, which is why we got the paperwork today. She’s at Leona’s…”</p><p>“I see…well, if this is what you think is best, then I’ll support you. You know that.” Draco looked up at him and gave him a half-smile.</p><p>“Will you…will you stay tonight?” Harry was confused by the question. Of course he’d stay. They always stayed over at each other’s houses with the kids – but they never asked quite this…way.</p><p>“Of course.” Draco smiled again and moved towards Harry.</p><p>Harry stayed with the boys the next day while Draco went to have his meeting. As much as Harry hated the last time he saw Astoria, he didn’t like the idea of Draco going alone this time – but knew it was for the best. They knew each other…well actually. He might be able to talk to her and reason with her about the whole thing.</p><p>Harry wanted his old Draco back. The one he had for just a few months before Astoria came back into the picture and made Draco depressed and anxious all the time.</p><p>Harry paced back and forth all day. He tried to busy himself around the Manor but mostly just found himself playing with the boys in the playroom as a way to keep his mind occupied. The hours dragged on and he couldn’t tell if this was a good sign or bad.  </p><p>When he heard the door open, he jumped up and quickly made his way to the entry way of the Manor. He was met with an expressionless Draco. Harry honestly couldn’t tell how the conversation went by the way this man looked.</p><p>Draco was silent as he entered.</p><p>“Draco…how’d it go?” Harry looked at the man as he began to make his way towards the kitchen and Harry followed. The two sat and Harry stared as Draco sat in silence before finally speaking.</p><p>“I told her everything. I told her how I felt, I told her she couldn’t have him, even though I feel as though I’ve said that a million times by now, but I also told her we could work out a joint custody situation. I told her I really didn’t want to use lawyers…” Draco stopped.</p><p>“Uh – huh…and what did she say?” Harry was growing anxious.</p><p>“She said that I probably didn’t want to use lawyers because I would never find one to represent me anyway. Who would want to represent a former Death Eater?” Draco grew quiet at the last words.</p><p>“Draco! That’s not true! Hermione and Ron both work for the Ministry! They’d find you a good lawyer. Hell, I’d find you a good lawyer! The best fucking lawyer!” Harry was growing in anger but noticed his boyfriend remained stoic.</p><p>“She’s right Harry. It doesn’t matter what job I have, how much I keep my head down, how well I raise my son, or who I choose to have as a partner…people will always see me as a Death Eater. And who on Earth would give a child to a Death Eater…?” Draco still sounded too quiet for Harry. Almost like he was defeated.</p><p>Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was Draco giving up…? Also… ‘partner’? <em>A conversation for another time Harry. </em></p><p>“Draco. This is not okay. She can’t talk to you like that! You can’t believe any of that!” Harry was yelling and growing more and more frustrated that Draco wasn’t more upset.</p><p>“But I do Harry. I do.” Draco went silent again and Harry was in absolute disbelief. Draco got up and moved out of the kitchens. Before he left, he turned back to a still sitting and shocked Harry. “You should go now…” then turned and walked back out.</p><p>Harry was torn. He definitely didn’t want to leave. Draco needed him…but it also looked like Draco really didn’t want him here.</p><p>It took Harry all of two minutes to figure out what he was going to do.</p><p>He grabbed Teddy, said a quick goodbye to Scorpius, and apparated to Hermione and Ron’s. When they arrived, Teddy didn’t ask questions – just went straight in, started talking about Scorpius again and was happy to be whisked off towards Rose’s room upstairs.</p><p>“Harry…is everything alright?” Hermione was definitely concerned that he had just apparated to their house on a Monday evening and had yet to say anything yet.</p><p>“I need to borrow your owl…and some parchment…and a quill…” Harry was looking around as if these things could be found near him.</p><p>Hermione nodded her head slowly, “Sure Harry…but first you have to tell us what’s going on.”</p><p>Harry was frustrated because he came over here with a job to do, “I will. I just need to do this first, please.” Hermione nodded and got him fixed up with the supplies he needed.</p><p>Harry disappeared for a while, then returned to find a concerned Hermione and Ron sitting next to one another in the living room.</p><p>“Sorry to worry you…I just…” Harry exhaled. He began to tell them all about Draco’s meeting with Astoria. He felt bad at first for telling so much of Draco’s information, especially the part about what Astoria said about him being a Death Eater and not getting a lawyer, but he also knew his friends and knew they wouldn’t judge.</p><p>Quite the opposite, Ron was surprisingly the first to comment, “That’s bullshit! We could get him the best lawyer! Right ‘Mione?!” Ron wasn’t even looking at his wife, but Harry watched her smile and look at her husband.</p><p>“Thanks Ron…but I know Draco really doesn’t want to use them. I think he’s honestly worried about how he’ll be treated. I know that things are different at the Ministry now, but still…”  Harry trailed off and looked down at his feet.</p><p>“So – what are you doing with the letter and the owl?” Hermione was looking at Harry, but once Harry smirked Hermione grew concerned.</p><p>“Harry James Potter. You didn’t.” Hermione was giving him a very serious look.</p><p>“Didn’t do what? What didn’t Harry do?” Ron was always the last to catch on to these things.</p><p>“I did…I wrote to Astoria. I called her to a meeting- just the two of us…” Harry looked straight at his friends. He knew this what he needed to do. He was sure of it.</p><p>He looked at their worried faces and continued, “Look. If it goes horribly, then fine. We will find him the best damn lawyer in all of wizarding London. But…what if I can talk to her?” Harry noticed Hermione still wore a look of concern.  </p><p>“She’s a bully Hermione! And Draco is too scared to fight back, but I’m not! I don’t know this woman and frankly, I don’t give a shit about her. So, I’ll talk to her.”</p><p>“Oh Harry….” Was all Hermione could say. Harry decided to stay there the rest of the day in case Normigeon came back with a response with Astoria.</p><p>Which the owl did, two hours later.  </p><p>“She’s agreed to meet with me.” Harry said as he looked at his worried friends again. They would meet tomorrow. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the connections Draco did to secure a private restaurant so she would have to come to Grimmauld Place. Harry asked Hermione to watch Teddy for the day, “in case things turn ugly, you know?”</p><p>“Harry Potter. Things better not turn ugly!” “Get her mate!” Hermione and Ron spoke at the same time before Hermione heard what her husband said and rolled her eyes.</p><p>Harry apparated Teddy to Hermione and Ron’s the next morning before returning back to Grimmauld Place and pacing the rooms. He went over it in his head a million times what he wanted to say, but he also knew himself pretty well…he just needed to trust his gut.</p><p>Astoria arrived at the gates and Harry worked on getting her through the wards quickly. The two ended up looking at each other in his living room before Harry offered her a drink and to sit. She quickly declined the drink but moved to sit on the sofa and Harry did the same, sitting at the other end.</p><p>“Well, Mr. Potter…what is it I can do for you? I assume this has something to do with mine and Draco’s legal situation. Which I can assure you has <em>nothing </em>to do with you. So I can’t imagine why you thought this meeting would be a good idea.” Her tone was so dismissive it was infuriating.</p><p>Harry smirked, oh, this is how she was going to be.</p><p>“Well, Astoria. That’s exactly what this is about. And I can assure you that this <em>does </em>have to do with me. You see, I’m Draco’s partner. We are together, whether you like it or not and that means I care deeply about his happiness. I also care greatly for Scorpius and I believe he deserves a good home. Which he already has.” Harry felt his confidence boiling up.</p><p>“I see…well, it’s <em>lovely </em>that you and Draco are together.” Harry rolled his eyes as he could hear the sarcasm seeping through her tone. “But you see…I don’t think you know Draco all that well. And I doubt you know very much about our relationship, so best to leave this to us.” Astoria’s smile was off-putting.</p><p>“Actually, I know Draco very well. I’ve known Draco Malfoy for a very long time you see. And I know quite a bit about your relationship. I know that he asked for a divorce because he wasn’t happy. I know he wanted his freedom – wanted to be able to be who he was. And I know you left him and your son rather than working something out. But now…now you want to be involved. Why? Because he’s with someone? Because he’s with a man…? Because he’s with me?”</p><p>Astoria narrowed her eyes as if she was thinking deeply about what Harry had said. “When Draco and I got together, we were happy. I knew what he had done in the war, but I also knew, like you claim to Mr. Potter, that that wasn’t all he was. He was kind and caring and smart and funny. He was everything I wanted…” Astoria paused as if she was catching herself getting too emotional. “He promised me a family…a happy life. That’s all I wanted for myself. I wanted to be a wife, and a mother, and be happy…”.</p><p>Astoria cleared her throat before finishing, “And he gave me it…but then he snatched it away.” Her face returned to it’s scowl from earlier.</p><p>Harry took a moment to process everything that was said, “You sound like you cared for him a lot. It must have hurt when he said he wanted a divorce.” Harry genuinely meant that.</p><p>“It did. More than you can ever know. I thought…I thought we were happy.” Harry watched Astoria’s scowl fall for a moment before she corrected herself and looked back at Harry.</p><p>“I’m sorry that happened to you Astoria. I’m sorry you fell in love with someone who couldn’t give you what you wanted…I really am. But you understand…you have that now. You have a husband who I’m sure loves you very much.” Harry watched as Astoria’s mouth twitched into a slight smile. “Doesn’t Draco deserve to be happy to…?”</p><p>Astoria let the words hang in the air for a while before responding. “But he has my son…”</p><p>“I know…I know he does. But this is Scorpius’ home, Astoria. This is the only home he’s ever known with the only parent he’s ever known. And he’s happy. Like, truly happy. I’ve never seen a happier boy, other than my own godson perhaps. And he worships the ground Draco walks on.”</p><p>Harry noticed the shift in atmosphere in the room. Their tones had shifted from aggression and annoyance to…pity and understanding. Their body language no longer screamed ‘defensive’, but now they both somehow looked more open. And it honestly looked like Astoria was thinking about what he had said.</p><p>“Does he…does he talk about me? To Scorpius?” The words were barely audible coming from her mouth, but Harry heard her loud and clear.</p><p>“He does…He doesn’t tell him any bad things. He tells him the truth, or at least the truth that a six-year-old should hear. He shows him pictures of you.” Astoria smiled and Harry continued. “Astoria…Draco would never take him from you if the roles were reversed. He loved you…I know he still does. He wants you to find happiness just like he has. He won’t keep you from him…but you can’t have him completely. You can’t take him away.” Harry wanted to make his point as clear as possible and once again it looked like he had Astoria’s attention.</p><p>Astoria looked as if her eyes were starting to tear-up and she stood up abruptly. Harry was thrown off by the change in the room and stood up as well.</p><p>“Well, Mr. Potter. You’ve certainly given me plenty to think about. Tell Draco he will hear from me soon. Good day.” Astoria moved towards the door. She gave Harry one last glance, then left.</p><p>Harry didn’t know how to take the conversation or how it ended. Did this mean she listened to him? Was she <em>not </em>taking Scorpius? Then why not just say that…? What if he had said too much and fucked this up even more…?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. His Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay! This one is short...but it wraps up what happens with Astoria! </p>
<p>Only one more chapter left and that will be the epilogue. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another month went by. Another month and no word from Astoria or her lawyer. Draco was just as anxious as before, but Harry also noticed the man was different…sadder and less sure of himself. Harry watched as Draco began to question his own parenting abilities and was growing anxious about letting Scorpius out of his sight. It broke Harry’s heart to watch this happen and he just kept wishing she would come around and say <em>something. </em>Anything to make all of this stop.</p>
<p>Draco insisted Harry and Teddy come to the Manor rather than the Malfoys come to Grimmauld Place.</p>
<p>Harry really didn’t mind – he had grown to like the Manor and knew Teddy loved Scorpius’ playroom. But he also knew that Draco wasn’t okay.</p>
<p>Honestly, Harry wasn’t okay either. He didn’t tell Draco about the meeting with Astoria. At first it was because he was waiting to see what she would do, but as more and more time had gone by, it just became better that way. Maybe she was gone for good… Maybe what Harry said worked…</p>
<p>The answer came the next Saturday while Harry, Draco, Teddy, and Scorpius were having breakfast at the Manor. They all heard an owl at the window and Harry rose to grab it while Draco finished pouring juices for the boys. Draco still had his house elf, but Harry had pushed Draco to do more and more stuff on his own and for Scorpius.</p>
<p>Harry grabbed the letter and saw from the outside that it was from Astoria. His face went pale and his heart stopped. He turned and looked back at the table and watched as Draco fixed Teddy and Scorpius each a plate. A million thoughts went through his head at the same time – What if she decided to actually fight and take him? What if she blamed Harry for it? What if Draco breaks up with him for what he did?</p>
<p>He held the letter in his hand and made his way back to his seat. As he sat down, he noticed Draco eyeing him with a confused look on his face.</p>
<p>Harry handed over the letter and watched as Draco read the outside and saw his face fall. He immediately stood up from the table and made his way into the back room. Harry looked at the boys and noticed they continued to eat their meal and didn’t even notice Draco had left.</p>
<p>Draco was gone for what felt like forever. How long could this letter possibility be? Harry couldn’t eat and just moved food around on his plate while watching over the boys.</p>
<p>When he returned, he wore an indistinguishable look on his face. He held the letter in his hand and stood in the doorway looking at Harry.</p>
<p>Harry looked over at the boys and saw they were finished with their meal and were now getting antsy.</p>
<p>“Boys – go into the playroom. We’ll be in there in a little while.” As the boys took off, Harry watched as Draco made his way back to the table and sat down opposite Harry.</p>
<p>“What…” Harry heard his voice falter and coughed to gain it back, “What did she say, Draco?”</p>
<p>Draco was looking directly at Harry, still wearing the same emotionless expression from earlier.</p>
<p>“It was you…right?” Draco’s voice was neutral and still didn’t give the content of the letter away. Harry’s eyes grew wide – he knew exactly what Draco was referring to.</p>
<p>Harry let out a timid ‘yes’ and looked down at the table. Shit – it wasn’t good. She still planned to take Scorpius. Harry hadn’t done enough…</p>
<p>“Harry…” Harry heard his name whispered across the table and looked up to see Draco with tears in his eyes. “Thank you…” Harry’s heart stopped. Thank you? Thank you for getting your son taken from you?</p>
<p>Draco continued, “She’s agreed to visitation…and no lawyers.” Harry watched as Draco’s face broke out into a smile and he stood to grab Harry.</p>
<p>Harry stood up with Draco and was immediately pulled into a hug. Harry was overwhelmed and confused.</p>
<p>“Wait – what?! What <em>exactly </em>did she say?” Harry looked around the kitchen for a moment, “And how did you know I had anything to do with it?!”</p>
<p>Draco was still smiling as he looked back down at the letter, “She said that she had a conversation with someone close to me and realized Scorpius and I were happy here. She said she was sorry for how she acted and was just scared and jealous.” Draco got quiet and looked down before continuing, “I didn’t do right by her Harry…” Draco trailed off and looked sad again.</p>
<p>Harry couldn’t have that. “Hey! Look at me! Stop that. It’s okay.” Harry grabbed Draco again and began stroking his back before he felt Draco pull back and continue with the letter.</p>
<p>“Yeah…she said she’s happy now too. She said she wants to see our son though and hates that she’s missed so much of his life. She said we can figure out a visitation schedule later and she knows it will be difficult with her living in Scotland, so she basically said it was up to me – whatever I wanted…” Draco had the smile back on his face and Harry couldn’t help but mirror it on his own.</p>
<p>When Draco finished, he looked directly at Harry again, “Thank you Harry. Thank you. You didn’t have to do anything. This wasn’t your issue… but thank you.”</p>
<p>Harry grabbed Draco’s face in his hands and looked directly back at him, “This is my issue because it’s your issue. I love you, Draco Malfoy.”</p>
<p>Harry moved in to kiss Draco and made sure to put as much feeling into it as possible. He felt the other man return.</p>
<p>“Yuck!!!” Teddy screamed from behind them while Scorpius stood off to the side, doubled-over pretending to throw-up. The boys had come back into the kitchen and were now looking up at their fathers.</p>
<p>Harry broke the kiss and looked back at Draco and smiled before turning his attention to the children in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Hey Teddy…How’d you like to introduce Scorpius to Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Rose?” Teddy’s eyes went wide, and he began nodding quickly while his hair started to change colors.</p>
<p>Harry looked back at Draco, “I think we should celebrate. Ron and Hermione will be happy to hear about this.” Harry would be blind to miss the terrified expression on Draco’s face.</p>
<p>“You – you think that’s a good idea? They don’t…hate me?” Draco was cute when he was nervous.</p>
<p>“No, they don’t hate you. They’ve been worried about this. They’re the only ones who knew what I did. They’ll be happy for us. Trust me.” Draco still looked terrified but seemed to relax a bit. He took Harry and gave him another kiss, ignoring the yelling boys behind them.</p>
<p>Harry listened as Teddy started talking Scorpius’ ear off while leaving back towards the playroom, “Yeah – Rose is really small. Like a baby! And Uncle Ron has this really cool quidditch broom, it’s like yours, but real! Like…not a toy or anything. Aunt Hermione has a <em>bunch </em>of books on the wall…it’s crazy!”</p>
<p>Harry and Draco looked at each other and laughed.</p>
<p>Harry quickly arranged a dinner at Hermione and Ron’s for the next night so they could meet Scorpius. Obviously, they knew Draco. But Harry wanted to introduce them to <em>this </em>Draco<em>. His Draco… </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. At the Ice Cream Parlor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been six months since Astoria's final letter...let's see how things have changed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this is it! Be prepared for lots of fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two boys danced on the balls of their feet while trying to peer around the (what felt like) millions of people in front of them in line. Teddy’s hair kept changing colors as he saw the different flavors and Scorpius kept pulling on his father’s hand to direct him to ‘look at that one!’.</p><p>When they <em>finally</em> reached the counter, they were greeted with a now too familiar face. “Mr. Teddy! Mr. Scorpius! What can I get for you today?” As the boys began to speak, the wizard paused them. “Wait, wait! Let me guess…hmmm… I do believe Mr. Scorpius will have the…strawberry tart with…sweet vanilla and…whipped cream on top!” The wizard looked down at a wide-eyed Scorpius.</p><p>“That’s…that’s exactly what I wanted…” Scorpius seemed surprised by the wizard’s response. The wizard simply smiled and looked at Teddy.</p><p>Teddy wore an expression that said ‘there’s no way you’ll guess what I want’. His face was smug, and he crossed his arms over one another on his chest.</p><p>“And Mr. Teddy will have the... blueberry with…chocolate and…sprinkles?” The wizard seemed less sure of this one.</p><p>Teddy screamed a loud “Ha!” before continuing, “Nope! Blueberry with chocolate and hot fudge!” Teddy seemed proud that the man had gotten it wrong, but the wizard just smiled again.</p><p>“Ah – yes, of course. How could I forget about the hot fudge?” The wizard waved his wand and began on the boys’ ice creams.</p><p>Draco looked over at Harry in horror, “We <em>really </em>have to stop taking them here…”. Both boys heard Draco and quickly turned around with fury in their eyes.</p><p>“Um, just kidding?” Draco responded towards the boys before looking at Harry with a concerned but amused look in his eyes.</p><p>Harry laughed and began to move towards the payment counter while Draco moved to levitate the ice creams towards the door.</p><p>The four of them found their way outside and moved towards a table in the courtyard of the parlor.</p><p>It had been six months since Astoria’s letter. They had agreed for Scorpius to go to Scotland one weekend every other month and that for the first one, Draco would accompany him. Draco insisted on meeting her husband and seeing where they lived. “My son will <em>not </em>be living in squalor while he’s away from me!” was a common phrase at that time.</p><p>The first time Scorpius left without Draco; Draco was a wreck. Harry had left Teddy with Molly for the weekend so he could be there for Draco and offered to stay the weekend at the Manor, but Draco refused and said he didn’t want to be there without Scorpius – so they stayed at Grimmauld Place.</p><p>But Scorpius had been to Scotland a few times by now and Draco was getting better. He knew Scorpius would come back. And every time he did, he was happy and healthy. He was happy about being home and he seemed to rather enjoy his time with his mother.</p><p>Harry and Teddy moved into the Manor a month ago. Even though Harry had spent many <em>many</em> a night at the Manor, it was still an adjustment. But it surprised Harry how <em>little </em>of an adjustment it was.</p><p>It was funny how much he already knew about this man. He knew Draco Malfoy wasn’t a morning person, nor was he a night owl. He had to go to bed right at 9pm and would wake up at 6am always upset about it. But anytime Harry said, ‘it’s fine, go back to sleep’, he would <em>insist</em> – ‘we can’t just sleep all day!’. Harry would smirk, turn over, and fall back asleep.</p><p>He knew little things like how he liked his tea in the morning and how his day was just by seeing the expression on his face when he walked through the door.</p><p>Anytime Draco had to scold Scorpius for something or put him in time-out, Harry knew that Draco would come and find Harry and needed to be told he was a good father and that it was okay to get onto Scorpius for doing a bad thing.</p><p>He had to constantly be reminded that he <em>wasn’t </em>his father. That he was a good dad.</p><p>As much as he already knew, there was so much left to see. He was loving finding out more and more things about Draco. He liked learning Draco. He liked exploring Draco.</p><p>And he loved how Draco was with Teddy.</p><p>He knew Draco was an amazing father just based on how he was with Scorpius, but Harry always figured that was his own kid, so of course he was good with him. He felt Teddy would probably be different…but he wasn’t.</p><p>A week ago, Harry had woken up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. He looked around and called out quietly for Draco, and still heard nothing.</p><p>He grew concerned, grabbed his wand, and got out of bed to go and find him. He saw a faint light coming from the kitchen and made his way downstairs to see the source.</p><p>He found Draco and Teddy at the table, drinking hot chocolate and smiling. Teddy and Draco both looked exhausted and barely looked up when Harry came in.</p><p>He looked down at the two with a question on his face. Draco simply smiled and shook his head as if to say, ‘not now’. Harry left the two and went back to their bedroom only to be joined by Draco a few minutes later.</p><p>Apparently, Teddy had a nightmare and didn’t want to wake up Harry. Draco heard him crying from down the hall and went to check on him. That’s when he got him out of bed with the promise of hot chocolate and they sat at the table together. Teddy apparently didn’t want to talk about it but sat in silence with Draco. Draco noticed him getting sleepy at the table, picked him up to take him to his room and found he was already asleep in his arms before they even got there.</p><p>Draco assured Harry that Teddy was fine now and that everything was okay.</p><p>Harry couldn’t recall a time his heart had been warmer. Draco loved Teddy as his own.</p><p>Things were also continuously getting better with the press. For the most part, the two could be seen out and about without the risk of being mauled by a group of reporters or fans or…not fans. After a rather heated argument with a reporter who thought it would be okay to take a picture of Scorpius and Teddy, reporters especially left them alone now if they were with their children.</p><p>Which is how they were able to come to the ice cream parlor so often. It was easily now both Teddy <em>and </em>Scorpius’ favorite place. Harry had always loved coming here with Teddy, but with Scorpius, it was a different experience. He got to see Teddy <em>and </em>Scorpius’ eyes light up and watch as <em>both</em> boys danced in anticipation. But his favorite part was watching Draco. Draco looked at Scorpius as if he had never seen something so perfect in his life.</p><p>“Harry…” Harry heard Draco’s voice and looked up to see his family (woah, his family…he liked that) looking up at him.</p><p>Harry shook his head and re-focused on the conversation, “Sorry about that, got distracted.” Harry smiled at the three at the table, “What was the question?”</p><p>“I <em>saiddddd</em> when can we go to another Chudley Canons match? I want to wear the new jersey I got from Uncle Ron at Christmas!” Scorpius was smiling up at Harry who couldn’t help but glance at Draco who had just rolled his eyes. He still hated that Scorpius was a Canons fan.</p><p>It was also now dawning on Harry that Scorpius called Ron…Uncle Ron. Just like Teddy does. It probably doesn’t mean anything – he probably just does it because Teddy does it…right?</p><p>It seems Teddy caught it too because the boy quickly turned to Scorpius, “Wait. Ron isn’t your uncle.” The boy had a moment of realization fall on his face before smiling and continuing, “Is he?!”. The boy quickly turned to look at both Draco and Harry who were silent.</p><p>Harry opened and closed his mouth several times, unsure of what to say.</p><p>“If he’s your uncle, he’s mine too, right? We’re brothers…right?” Scorpius no longer sounded as sure as he did earlier.</p><p>Draco turned to look at Harry who must have been wearing a concerned look on his face. Still unsure of what to say.</p><p>“Scorpius…for you to be Teddy’s brother, Harry and I would have to be…well, married.” Thankfully Draco took over.</p><p>The boy was quiet for a moment before responding at just above a whisper, “…I thought you were…”.</p><p>Draco’s eyes went wide at his son, “Why did you think that?”</p><p>“Well, Harry and Teddy moved into the house. And you and Harry sleep in the same room. And…and…” the boy was starting to stutter as he spoke, “And you always tell him you love him…”.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean we’re married Scorpius. There are procedures that would have to happen. And one of us would have to ask the other if they even wanted to be married to the other.” Draco was continuing to look only at Scorpius. Teddy had gone quiet and was finishing his ice cream in silence. He had gotten really good at learning when to contribute and when to allow Draco and Scorpius to have their moments.</p><p>Scorpius turned to Harry with a sad look in his eyes, “You…you don’t want to be married to my dad?”</p><p>Harry felt his heart rise into his throat before falling back again. “I…I…” Harry paused and looked at Draco. Actually…he did… Why hadn’t he thought about this before? Well, of course he had. He thought about marrying Draco, living a life Draco, and raising their sons together. He thought about it a lot actually. But he just never…asked. Part of him thought Draco might ask <em>him</em>. But that was dumb. He knew Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy wasn’t a Gryffindor. He needed to be told how much someone loved him…and that’s okay. Harry could do that for him.</p><p>Still looking at Draco, he noticed he was quiet for a long time. Draco seemed to be expecting an answer and his face was falling the longer it took to get one.</p><p>“Don’t ask Harry those questions, Scorpius.” Draco sounded like he was trying to snap at Scorpius, but the bite wasn’t there.</p><p>“Actually.” The whole table turned to look at Harry. Looking at <em>his </em>family sitting around <em>their </em>table at <em>their </em>ice cream place before going back to <em>their </em>house gave him confidence. “Actually, I do.”</p><p>Scorpius and Teddy seemed like they would combust at any moment from excitement. “You’re gonna get married?!” Teddy screamed at Harry who was still looking at Draco.</p><p>“That depends…” He could tell the boys deflated a little at the response, but noticed Draco was still on the edge of his seat.</p><p>“On what…?” Draco said calmly, but Harry knew internally he was dying.</p><p>“That depends on your answer.”</p><p>“You haven’t asked a question Potter.” Draco was now sounding too cocky, but Harry could still see that there was worry behind the mask.</p><p>Harry stayed silent a moment longer, he wanted to watch Draco’s cockiness drop.</p><p>Harry cleared his throat, looked straight in Draco’s eyes, and asked “Draco Malfoy. Will you marry me?”</p><p>That was it. The boys were done. Scorpius was nearly on the ground from excitement and Teddy’s hair had already been changing colors, there was no stopping it now.</p><p>But Harry didn’t watch any of it. He was still looking at Draco who seemed to turn the tables back on Harry and make him wait this time.</p><p>“Yes.” Was all Draco let out before his face broke into a smile. Harry could tell he had been holding it back for a while and decided to take this opportunity to rush over and kiss the man.</p><p>“Ew!!!” The boys at the table said in unison, but Harry couldn’t be bothered to stop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the conclusion of our ice cream parlor family! As always, kudos and comments welcome :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>